Metal y madera
by Bellette07
Summary: Historia reescrita y convertida en Crossover de la original De metal y de Madera, para aquellos que la disfrutaron y casi me matan por no continuarla. Un accidente durante un duelo le cambia la vida a Jack. Ahora, encaminado en nuevo sendero gracias a su abuela, Jack finalmente se siente en paz... Lastima que eso no le durara mucho. Shonnen ai, puede subir el rating.
1. Chapter 1

Para todos los antiguos lectores del fic **"de metal y de madera"**, les mandare a escribir un nuevo fic largo después de un milenio de usar esta bendita pagina. Para todos aquellos que se estén preguntando con que va a ser crossover, va a ser con un web comic conocido como Homestuck. Para aquellos que no lo conozcan no se preocupen, los datos que habrá del comic serán puestos aquí y para aquellos que lo conocen, verán a los personajes de dicho comic muy pronto xD.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Christy Hui y a un ingles de nombre Andrew Hussie, que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que leer este fic sin fines lucro, tales como bañarse en monedas de oro.

**Aviso 01**: Este fic contiene Shonnen ai, bien dicen por ahí que en guerra avisada no mueren soldados. No te voy a pedir que te largues, solo que lo lees bajo tu propio consentimiento.

**Aviso 02**: Dependera de ustedes si este fic es CHACK o JASE (no se, después de leer un fic de Lupita. Snape me dieron ganas de probarlo), asi que, ¡levanten la mano lectores!

ACTO 1  
Prologo

Los parpados le pesaban tanto que sentía que no podía abrirlos, pero eso no significaba que estaba del todo inconsciente. Como sus sentidos están volviendo a activarse uno a uno, las sensaciones de su abotargado cuerpo regresaban de manera lenta, por lo que una tarea tan sencilla como levantarse estaba requiriendo una fuerza sobre humana. Al menos sus oídos se activaron a tiempo, y ya habían descifrado lo que parecía un coro de ronquidos.

Eso ultimo le pareció extraño, no recordaba haberse dormido en una comuna, aunque no pudiera estar seguro de eso del todo. Realmente no recordaba nada; lo último que rondaba su mente eran los huevos con tocino que se había comido en la mañana del jueves. Así que, de lo único que estaba totalmente seguro Jack Spicer, autoproclamado niño genio del mal, era que el incesante sonido le estaba provocando una tremenda jaqueca.

No es que el dolor de cabeza fuera nuevo en su vida, ya era la costumbre sentirlo cuando se amanecía en el taller donde reparaba y hacía a sus preciados Jack-bots. Podía pasar horas ahí, sin darse cuenta de que no había dormido en toda la noche. Pero este era diferente en cuanto intensidad del dolor, y además venia en forma de pulsaciones. Era más bien comparable a aquel malestar que te llegaba después de haber bebido demasiado (y como si a parte de eso te hubiera golpeado la cabeza con un bate de beisbol repetidas veces).

Tratando de alejar el sonido para evitar que la jaqueca se trasformara en migraña, Jack finalmente reunió energía suficiente para abrir los ojos y explorar sus alrededores. Fue entonces cuando le vino un sobresalto al percatarse de la presencia de un reloj de pared marcando las tres de madrugada. Moviendo entonces su cabeza con rapidez por la confusión, logro observar que los ronquidos provenían de dos ancianos tendidos en una cama de hospital.

A Jack no le quedaron dudas de que estaba internado, más cuando apreció con cierto pánico que tenía una pierna enyesada del lado derecho y el brazo enyesado del lado izquierdo. El pelirrojo se calmo lo más que pudo, y se dispuso a verificar su estado por cuenta propia. Su mano, por un lado, estaba bien y normal, con excepción de que estaba rota. Pero al ver su pie derecho y tratar de sentir los dedos, Jack se percató con horror de que no había corrido con la misma suerte. Además de que estaba hinchado como un albondigón de carne, le hacía falta el 4to dedo y el meñique.

Jack acomodo su cabeza en la almohada para ponerse a pensar. ¿Qué había pasado? Su cerebro estaba en blanco, y el que aya pasado de una mañana tranquila en casa, a una noche en el hospital rodeado de ancianos sin dos de sus 20 dedos, no era algo fácil o rápido de asimilar.

-¡Oh! Parece que ya se levantó- de repente le dijo una voz gangosa en chino mandarín  
-Gracias al cielo, si que tenías preocupados a todos los que estaban aquí- dijo otra.

Al ver que había despertado a los ancianos, Jack busco incorporarse, intentando encontrar una respuesta del por que estaba ahí. Pero al tratar de hablar, de sus labios solo salió un sonido forzado y muy interrumpido, parecido al que uno haría si tuviera la boca inmovilizada con un calcetín. Todo el esfuerzo por hablar termino acompañado de otro dolor bastante más fuerte que el que ya sentía en su cabeza.

-Muchacho, no trates de hablar- dijo el hombre dándole el aviso -Aun tienes la boca inflamada por las puntadas de tu quijada-  
-Trata de relajarte mejor, cicatrizara pronto. Eres joven y ustedes son de goma, el dolor no durara demasiado-

Mientras ambos hombres sonreían con alivio en silencio, Jack se llevo la mano a la mejilla para verificar lo que le habían dicho. La sensación de un vendaje que le cubría toda la mandíbula hasta la frente era evidente, y también lo era la hinchazón de la mejilla. Entonces quedo clara la causa de la jaqueca. Lo único que parecía afortunado para ese momento de confusión era que su cerebro parecía estar en donde debería de estar.

-Creo que debería de llamar a la enfermera. Hay un grupo de chicos de tu edad aya afuera durmiendo, esperando noticias tuyas junto con tus padres-


	2. ¿Que paso?

Un saludo y muchas gracias a los lectores. La verdad saber que siguen interesados en el fic me alienta a seguir escribiendo . Estaré para ustedes a su servicio, y si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o critica constructiva, estoy aquí para recibirla.

ACTO 1  
Capitulo 1  
¿Qué paso?

Y ahí estaba Jack Spicer de nuevo, esta vez a la luz de una lámpara de baja intensidad y sin los dos ancianos, a quienes habían movido a otra habitación. Los 4 monjes xiaolin, acompañados de Ashley/Catnappe, lo observaban atentamente mientras estaba siendo victima del aplastante cariño de su dulce y preocupada madre.

-¡Gracias a Dios que estas fuera de peligro! Oh Jackie ¡Mi pobre, pobre bebé!-

Su padre, aun medio dormido, se despabiló y acomodo su despeinado cabello rojo con los dedos, eso mientras trataba suavemente de mover a la madre de Jack, pues entre tanto beso y abrazo iba a asfixiar a su pobre polluelo.

-Dulce, cariño- decía el hombre en un tono entre soñoliento y nervioso -Se que nuestros hijo tuvo un accidente grave, pero creo que debes dejar que nuestro Jack tenga un poco de espacio. Digo, para que respire un poco-  
-Mfffh efffh mfffgh- lo que Jack trataba de decir era "apoyo esa moción".

Los dragones xiaolin permanecían gustosos, pero silentes ante el espectáculo. Salvo Catnappe, ninguno de ellos había visto nunca a los padres de Jack, por lo que esto les daba bastante curiosidad. Y había que decirlo, ambos no podían negar ser padres del chico. Jack era una combinación perfecta entre ambos, pero en albino.

La madre de Jack tenía toda la pinta de ser una modelo americana. Los rasgos infantiles de la cara venían incluidos a su altura bastante considerable, mas un delgado y meramente torneado cuerpo; eso no la hacía voluptuosa, pero si delicada de formas y curvas. También poseía un lacio cabello amarillo y unos hermosos ojos azules, algo que de cierta manera le hacia recordar a los monjes un poco a la prima de Jack, Megan. La efusividad con la que trataba a Jack y la aparente presencia por sobre la de su padre, dejaba ver que ella mandaba en la casa.

Por otro lado, su padre era pelirrojo, con una barba y bigote muy bien arreglados, de baja estatura y una complexión un tanto robusta. Su piel de color durazno, su cara redonda, pero ruda y sus ojos de color negro le daban la pinta de provenir de alguna parte perdida de Europa. Y a pesar de que de primera impresión se le veía como un hombre elegante, inteligente y algo sofisticado, a la vez también se miraba como alguien inseguro y sumiso. Aun así parecía tener bastante sensatez, la suficiente como para hacerse notar como el único con los pies en la tierra frente a una situación de estrés.

Eso explicaba por que eran un dúo dinámico corporativo tan exitoso. La mujer daba las ideas novedosas e imponía su autoridad, y el varón hablaba manteniendo en orden a todos y a todo, aplacando las ansias de hacer cosas demasiado alocadas. Los monjes entonces comprendieron que una pequeña parte del comportamiento de Jack ante las situaciones provenía de ambos. Pero hacia falta algo importante en la ecuación…

-Vaya, los padres de Spicer son mas normales de lo que esperaba- le dijo Raimundo a los demás en voz baja. Kimiko le respondió con un codazo.  
-¿Qué te esperabas acaso?- le regaño en voz baja -¿Maestros del arte maligno o algo así?  
-Yo en una parte si lo esperaba así. Parecen buenas personas- dijo Omi también en voz baja  
-Oh, Omi…-  
-Son buenas personas- le dijo Dojo al niño mientras seguía escondido en sus ropas -La presencia de ellos es tan normal como cada uno de los habitantes de esta ciudad-  
-¿Entonces de donde viene "lo malo" de Spicer?- replico Omi

La madre de Jack dejo de abrazarlo y se volvió hacia el con cara de preocupación

-Hay amorcito, si querías entrenar artes marciales o algo así nos hubieras dicho para contratar a un instructor privado- comento Dulce con una voz temblorosa -Los monjes xiaolin solo entrenan a otros monjes por esa misma razón, tú eres demasiado delicado-  
-Mmmffgh…- exclamo Jack en un tono sarcástico  
-No me respondas así jovencito- exclamo de manera repentina la madre de Jack en un tono ligeramente acusador -¡Me diste el susto de mi vida, pudiste haberte matado! ¡El corazón se me puso en un hilo cuando me dijeron que te iban a quitar dos de tus deditos!-  
-Dulce, por favor, se un poco mas comprensiva. Pasa mucho tiempo solo…-  
-¡¿Y eso que Wallace?! ¡Casi perdemos a nuestro hijo! Jackie sabe que no tiene una condición de salud lo suficientemente estable para estar soportando este tipo de cosas- le reclamo la señora Spicer a su marido de manera enérgica -Dime por favor que al menos te haz estado tomando tus vitaminas, tus medicamentos y que haz estado siguiendo las dietas del medico-  
-Mjmh- exclamo Jack en un tono semi fastidiado.  
-¿Eso que significa? ¿Si o no?-  
-Dulce, cielo, no puede hablar, recuérdalo…-  
-Oh, es cierto. Mi pobre Jack. Dime, ¿al menos las enfermeras ya te dieron algo de merendar?-  
-Mmmh-  
-Déjame ir a buscar a la enfermera para que te traiga un batido o algo así- Y dejándolo con un beso en la frente, su madre salio caminado a paso rápido por la puerta de la habitación.  
-Bueno muchacho, acompaño a tu madre. Nos vemos en un rato campeón-

Jack se quedo rolando los ojos y llevándose la mano a la frente. Eso si que era bochorno, y no era la primera vez que sus padres le hacian pasar semejante papelón enfrente de gente extraña.

Lo querían mucho, quizás demasiado, llegando hasta el punto de volverse una situación bastante asfixiante. Era evidente hasta para el mas palurdo que los padres de Jack lo sobreprotegían como si fuera de papel, y su madre en particular era la que estaba mas involucrada en ello. Ella había convertido la falta de melanina del joven en un calvario personal, como si Jack sufriera de una incurable enfermedad terminal, cuando en realidad el albinismo no lo limitaba tanto como ella pensaba. Su padre por otro lado, no lo veía como una limitación tan brusca, sin embargo y debido a su naturaleza sumisa, se dejaba llevar por las extremas precauciones de su esposa para con su hijo, al grado de negarse a llevarlo a los viajes de negocios por pensar que eso podría significar una ida segura al hospital cercano.

La presencia de los dragones en ese momento de vergüenza era lo de menos, pues en lo único que pensaba Jack era que este "pequeño percance" quizás le valdría el regreso de las cámaras de seguridad online a la casa, tanto para vigilar afuera como para vigilarlo a el.

-Vaya Jack, tu madre si que es atenta contigo- exclamo Omi en un tono inocente, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se estaba generando.  
-Si, se nota que tu mamita te quiere mucho Jackie- exclamo Raimundo en un tono burlón, pero Kimiko rápidamente le dio otro codazo -Auch, ya bueno pues, ya me callo-  
-¿Cómo te encuentras compañero? ¿Todo bien hasta ahora?- le pregunto Clay arreglando su sombrero de vaquero  
-Mmmh…-  
-¡Oh, perdona!- exclamo Raimundo -Kimiko, por que no mejor le prestas tu libreta y tu pluma. Así dejamos de tratar de adivinar lo que nos esta diciendo y podrá descansar la cara-

Kimiko rápidamente le pasó una libreta con flores y una pluma con una bolita de pelusa rosada en la punta, como si la situación de hacia rato no hubiera sido lo suficientemente bochornosa. Pero era la única manera de comunicarse de momento, y de otra forma, jamás iba a comprender que fue lo que pasó.

Jack entonces utilizó la pluma para garabatear algo con una muy buena caligrafía: "Me siento Ok, pero ¿por cuanto me fui?"

-Omi, en el próximo duelo xiaolin, recuérdame no retarlo a un duelo de caligrafía, ¿si?- le dijo Raimundo a su joven compañero al ver la manera de escribir de Jack.  
-Entendido y escribido-  
-Es anotado Omi- le respondió Dojo dentro de su ropa.  
-Eso también-  
-Bueno Jack, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que haz estado fuera de combate y el tiempo que estuviste anestesiado para que te amputaran los dedos, diría que como medio día mas o menos, eso si contamos que ya estamos prácticamente a viernes- finalmente le respondió la joven japonesa.  
-Ve el lado bueno Jack, ahora tienes placas de metal en el fémur y en pie- completó Clay de manera nerviosa, tratando de parecer alegre.  
"¿Y eso que tiene de positivo Bailey?" le escribió Jack de forma sarcástica.  
-Bueno, no se, quizás ahora te sientas mas como uno de tus preciados robots- dijo el vaquero con un poco de vergüenza -Además, mi tío Blass también tiene una en el brazo y se puede pegar imanes de refrigerador. Es un truco muy divertido en las fiestas-  
-¡Nah! ¿De verdad? No te creo- le replicó Raimundo.  
-Es en serio, yo lo eh visto. No te miento, ¿acaso yo te miento?-  
-Oye Jack, cuando te recuperes ¿nos dejas ver?- le preguntó Raimundo con una gran sonrisa.

Jack evadió la pregunta desviando la mirada y escribiendo de vuelta. Prefirió mejor dejar las interrupciones e ir al grano.

"¿Que paso?" fue lo único que escribió en el papel.

Un ligero silencio volvió a inundar el ambiente, uno bastante comprensible por la circunstancia. Ashley prefirió no hacer las cosas mas largas y lo rompió con la poca información que tenía de antemano.

-Los monjes me llamaron a través de tu celular Jack, era el único número telefónico que les sonaba disponible en ese momento. Me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente grave en uno de los duelos y que te estaban llevando al hospital- le respondió -También me pidieron que llamara a tus padres, quienes tomaron el primer vuelo de Corea hacia acá para poder verte lo mas pronto posible. Cuando preguntaron por ti, los monjes no contaron lo de los aparatos mágicos y eso, les mintieron diciendo que entrenabas con ellos en el templo y que te caíste de un 3er piso pasando por un fierro en el proceso, lo cual te corto la mandíbula. Debo de admitir que sonaba mas sensato que decirles lo del conflicto Heylin/Xiaolin-  
-La verdad, y ya sin entrar en detalles Jack- interrumpió Dojo de manera atinada -Lo que paso fue que tu Heli-pack se rompió, te caíste de un risco a una altura de mas o menos 5 pisos, te golpeaste, una roca mediana te cayó en la pierna y los fierros del Heli pack terminaron por abrirte la mejilla derecha del labio a la oreja-

Eso explicaba todo, incluido la falta de sus apéndices y el por que estaban ahí sus padres. Jack volvió a escribir en la libreta y preguntó "¿Y como fue que sucedió todo?". Omi se acerco un poco hacia el frente, y un poco apenado miro a Jack un rato a los ojos.

-Bueno. Siendo que parece que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso, creo que sería mejor que yo te lo dijera- después de hacer una ligera pausa, continuo -Peleábamos por la hoja de Peloponeso, un wu dorado en forma de hoja que te podía servir como arma portátil, ya que puede generar un filo muy parecido al de una espada cuando se le invoca. Estando ahí tú, Chase y Wuya, no queríamos perder, así que corrimos lo más que pudimos para alcanzarlo primero que ustedes. Tome la delantera y entre Wuya, tú y yo logramos alcanzarlo a medias por que la hoja no paraba de hacer piruetas en el aire-

Omi contaba la historia a Jack con una sonrisa melancólica, algo que lo tenía un poco preocupado.

-Declaramos un duelo, los montes en donde estaba la hoja se hicieron escarpados, las nubes se juntaron y comenzó a azotarnos una fuerte tormenta. Como el primero en llegar a la cima era el que reclamaba el wu, entre los 3 hicimos lo posible por escalar todas esas piedras a como fuera lugar- Omi dejo de sonreír para poner una expresión un poco mas seria -No se si fue un accidente, y quizás trataba de dirigírmela a mi, pero Wuya lanzo una piedra de un tamaño considerable que alcanzó el Heli pack y te hizo caer. No estoy tan seguro del por que, pero te dejaste el Heli pack en mal estado en la espalda y le pediste a los Jack bots que nos impidieran el paso. Yo busque maneras de subir con todo el tumulto, pero no me resultó tan fácil, ni siquiera con mis poderes de agua. Creo que Wuya noto eso, por que me lanzo otro guijarro de gran tamaño que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Termine dando un par de vueltas cuesta abajo y quede al borde del precipicio solo agarrado con un par de dedos…-  
-Omi, para- interrumpió Raimundo poniéndole las manos en los hombros -Creo que Jack esta recordando todo-

Efectivamente. Jack, de manera inmóvil, estaba recordando todo como si fueran una serie de escenas, una detrás de la otra.

Los gritos de ayuda de Omi, quien se balanceaba peligrosamente hacia el vacío agarrado de un solo brazo. Wuya subiendo sin que nada de le importara. Jack corriendo cuesta abajo. La lluvia arreciando. Los gritos llenos de horror y de preocupación de los demás dragones. Un apretón de manos. Los ojos de Chase posados sobre el de manera instintiva. Sus propios gritos pidiéndole a Omi que no se soltara. Y finalmente, un resbalón causado por el agua y una piedra que venia cuesta abajo.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Jack volvió a sentir aquella insoportable gama de dolores que corría por todo su cuerpo, incluida la jaqueca, mientras los gritos del pequeño Omi y los de sus amigos resonaban en sus oídos una vez mas, haciéndose mas tenues conforme se veía a si mismo entrando en un estado inconsciente.

Fue entonces cuando una memoria vívida de los ojos de Chase y Wuya lo invadió junto con una sensación de malestar estomacal. Aquellas personas, aquellos seres para quienes trabajaba, aquellos a quienes apoyaba, a quienes consideraba modelos a seguir, solo permanecieron inexpresivos y completamente inmóviles mientras lo observaron caer.

Su mente le estaba trayendo el recuerdo de vuelta como si se tratara de un suceso aun más traumático que lo anterior. ¿Acaso esperaban a que llegase a terminar muerto? No. Quizás era su mente le jugaba sucio, ¿verdad? No podía ser así.

Pero, aun así surgía un problema. ¿Por qué entonces no estaban ahí? ¿Dónde estaban ahora esos dos? ¿Por qué los dragones no los habían mencionado? ¿Por qué incluso Ashley, quien estaba en el lado Heylin, tampoco lo hizo? ¿No había sido Wuya la culpable de haberle hecho resbalar? Ya había hecho bastante por ellos, ya había buscado varias maneras de obtener su aprobación y quizás hasta en su defecto, había dejado que lo utilizaran a su mejor conveniencia, siempre perdonándolos al final. ¿Por qué dejarlo caer? ¿Por qué dejarlo morir? ¿Por qué después de todo eso no lograba absolutamente nada? ¿Acaso no valía para ellos?

¿Nada?

**¿Nada?**

Los pensamientos de Jack se volvían cada vez más escandalosos, buscando por ques a la situación sin hallar respuesta alguna, y a la vez convirtiéndose en una maraña de dudas negras al respecto del bando en el que se encontraba. Llego un momento en el que el joven albino no pudo mas y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, dejándose caer de manera violenta sobre la gran almohada del hospital.

Basta decir que todos en la habitación reaccionaran de inmediato.

-Jack, ¡Jack! ¿Te encuentras bien?- exclamo Kimiko muy asustada

Jack, aun con la cabeza hecha una maraña, apretó su adolorida dentadura y volvió una mirada un tanto irritada a los monjes. Esta se amansó casi al instante cuando se dio cuenta de que todos esos jóvenes se encontraban realmente preocupados por el, esperando que no hubiera tenido una recaída.

Una vez que la tempestad de su cerebro se cayó, todos se acercaron de manera atenta, como intuyendo que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Jack en esos mismos instantes.

-No… no estábamos tan seguros de como te íbamos a explicar que fue lo que pasó compañero, o al menos no hasta que te sintieras mejor- dijo Clay quitándose su sombrero y jugando con el un poco entre sus dedos -Sabíamos que ibas a preguntar, pero de cierta manera también sabíamos que ibas a entrar en shock al no ver a Chase y/o a Wuya. Simplemente no queríamos empeorar tu salud-  
-Bueno pues… ermh… siéndote sincero muchacho, no eh tenido ninguna sensación que me diga que su presencia esta aquí- le dijo Dojo un poco tenso -Pero bueno, je je, tú… tu sabes mejor que nadie como son esos dos ¿no? Digo, quizás ellos también están pasando por un momento de shock, ambos son muy impredecibles a veces-  
-Bueno Jack- interrumpió Raimundo a Dojo para cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible -Al menos paso algo bueno en medio de todo esto. Omi ya te pagó el que le salvaras la vida-

Jack se volvió a levantar de su almohada, observando a Omi con detenimiento y a la vez con algo de admiración.

-Y si. Como tienes sangre A+ y la que tenían la ocupaban para un paciente que estaba en medio de una cirugía del corazón, decidimos revisarnos y ¿adivina que Jack? ¡Yo también la tengo! ¡Igual que tu padre! Pero como el no iba a llegar hasta dentro de un par de horas, te di parte de la mía- exclamo el chico con un enorme entusiasmo -A pesar de que termine todo mareado, la amable enfermera me dijo que era un chico con agallas por soportar todas esas agujas con tanta serenidad. ¡Y mira!-

Jack observo como Omi se metía rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una gran galleta con chispas de chocolate, a la mitad y envuelta en una servilleta.

-Genial ¿no? De paso me regaló esta galleta. Creo que por que además de valiente y sagas, piensa que soy un chico muy apuesto-

De manera casi solemne, Jack dejo a un lado la libreta de Kimiko y le pidió a Omi que se acercara. Este se acercó con bastante confianza, y con un gesto de ternura casi instantánea, Jack le dio un fuerte abrazo. Omi se lo devolvió a la misma velocidad, derramando un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. De ahí le siguieron sus demás compañeros, uno a uno, incluido Dojo. Finalmente lo hizo Ashley, con un poco de recelo al principio, pero aceptando el calor del momento al final.

-¡No nos vuelvas a dar esos sustos idiota!-  
-Lo siento tanto Jack-  
-Pensamos que te ibas a morir-  
-Teníamos mucho miedo-  
-Nunca pensé que algo así nos iba a pasar-  
-*snif* Solo abrázame fuerte Jack-

El temblor había pasado, pero los escombros seguían ahí. De lado quedaban los bandos, las maquinas, las intenciones y la magia, no había manera de pensar en eso cuando sentías que el piso en el que estabas parado se tambaleaba aun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**Notas finales:**

A los padres de Jack los puse sobreprotectores por que así pienso que son en el canon. Si bien su madre es una mujer ocupada, debe ser muy preocupona, por que no le molesta en lo absoluto que su hijo corra a sus brazos, algo muy típico de una mamá gallina (ademas de que puse al padre de Spicer sumiso por una buena razón, ya verán por que xD). Y si alguien siente un poco raro el comportamiento de los monjes y de Katnappe en este fic, hay que poner en la balanza que son chicos muy jóvenes y que, a pesar de sus proezas, nunca han visto sangre en realidad :/.


	3. Yo creo en las hadas

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, le pertenece a equipo de Christy Hui y al troll de internet mas conocido Andrew Hussie, sujeto que le rinde real homenaje a Tite Kubo con su obra.

**Aviso**: La gran mayoría de los diálogos de este capitulo están en forma de guión de cine por que se esta usando una cuenta de chat llamada "Pesterchum" (cortesía de la obra de Hussie). Este medio de comunicación aparecerá en capítulos siguientes al mismo, pero no en la frecuencia que sale aquí.

ACTO 1  
Capitulo 2  
Yo creo en las hadas.

Una aburrida cuarta noche de recuperación en el hospital, pero el joven albino había encontrado una manera de como pasarla sin problema. Jack Spicer hablaba con Kimiko a través de su celular, usando un rudimentario sistema de chat llamado "pesterchum".

El pesterchum era sencillo de manejar, el usuario lo instalaba en un aparato con conexión a internet, y una vez ingresado el correo y el de sus próximos contactos, el usuario se comunicaba usando un estilo de guión de cine con un nick de 2 palabras juntas, ambas empezando con mayúscula; algo parecido a "JonhyBarredora", "MasterLily" o "VirtualBoy". El chat solo se podía te podía comunicar con una sola persona a la vez, por lo que poseía un sistema de pestañas que se abrían con cada persona diferente que se quería comunicar contigo.

Jack había propuesto a Kimiko que su nick llevara palabras que iniciaran con la letra de sus iniciales, por lo que ella usaba "KaleidoscopeTiger" (Tigre caleidoscópico), y Jack algo simple y ligeramente divertido como "JollySlippers" (pantuflas alegres).

El chat ya llevaba abierto una hora aproximadamente, Jack no tenía mucho que hacer y al parecer, la pequeña japonesa tampoco.

==KaleidoscopeTiger [KT] se esta comunicando con JollySlippers [JS] desde las 18:45.==  
KT: Que hay Jack. ¿Cómo va todo en el hospital?  
JS: Aburrido como de costumbre, lo único que hay que ver en la TV es el futbol americano. Al menos mi padre apareció con el celular para salvarme de la monotonía  
KT: Eso es bueno. ¿Que te a parecido el programa que te mandé? ¿Te ha gustado el pesterchum hasta ahora?  
JS: Es sencillo, por lo que no le molesta para nada a la memoria del celular y eso me gusta. Lo único malo es el espacio tan limitado de letras que hay para los mensajes. Además de que no tiene conexión a web-cam ni tampoco tiene emoticones :(  
KT: Yo lo se. No es tan sofisticado como los chats más populares. Pero al menos no se encuentra muy saturado :)  
JS: Eso que ni que  
JS: Y en tu caso, ¿Cómo van las cosas?  
KT: Aburridas, pero no menos activas ;)  
KT: El maestro Fung no deja de mandarnos quehaceres, hasta hace poco logramos tomarnos un descanso de tanto entrenamiento y limpieza.  
JS: Te comprendo.  
KT: Jack, por cierto, Omi no ha parado de preguntarme cuando vas a salir.  
JS: El doctor dice que mañana mismo, mañana en la mañana para ser más exacto. Comenta que ya puedo salir de revisión y puedo descansar en casa.  
JS: Pero tengo un problema que me esta aquejando.  
JS: No tanto son mis dedos del pie, esos los pienso remplazar con partes roboticas. Es mi rostro.  
JS: Mientras me cambiaban las vendas, el doc me dio un espejo para que pudiera ver las puntadas. Al parecer van a dejarme una cicatriz bastante horrorosa, y como se esparse desde parte de mis labios hasta media mejilla, va a ser muy notoria.  
KT: Oh Jack, eso suena terrible :(  
JS: Quizás un poco. PandaBubba ya lo sabe y me dio la tarjeta de un buen cirujano plástico.  
KT: ¡¿PandaBubba?! ¿Qué no estaba en la cárcel?  
JS: La gente de la mafia no dura en las cárceles Kimiko. En ningún país, de ninguna nacionalidad. Menos el jefe de una red tan grande de contrabando con armamento ilegal y trafico de animales en vías de extinción.  
KT: Pero, ¿te fue a visitar?  
JS: Ashley le dijo a mis padres que era nuestro instructor de piano. Le creyeron bajo todas las de perder -_-  
KT: Bueno, nos creyeron cuando les dijimos que entrenabas con los monjes en un templo. Creo que no están muy enterados de lo que haces, ¿eh Jack?  
JS: Como sea. Cuando Bubba me vio las puntadas, me dijo que me iban a dar estilo, pero aun así me recomendó a su cirujano plástico  
JS: Dice que le arreglo la cara a Matthew "cara cortada" Jonhson :/  
JS: Ahora le dicen Matt "cara de Barbie" Jonhson :b  
KT: LOL  
KT: Quien iba a pensar que la mafia tenía sentido del humor.  
KT: Bueno Jack, ¿y que ha sucedido con Chase y Wuya?  
==JollySlippers [JS] no responde==  
KT: :?  
KT: Jack, ¿sigues ahí?  
==JollySlippers [JS] parece estar fuera==

¿Qué le iba a decir Jack a Kimiko en este caso? ¿Le iba a soltar de la nada que en esos últimos 4 días ninguno de los dos se había aparecido para saludarlo? ¿Que ni siquiera alguno de los animales vigilantes de Chase había venido o de menos dejado rastro? El confesarle a Kimiko que Panda Bubba y Ashley eran los únicos que lo venían a ver, solo iba a preocupar a los monjes y le iba a traer de nuevo el zumbido de la paranoia al cerebro.

Deseaba olvidar esa situación a como diera lugar. Prefería pensar que ambos tenían mejores cosas de chicos malos que hacer que venir a verlo…

Aunque eso no fuera para nada justo…

Y muy por sobre el hecho que Wuya había sido la causante del accidente que le costo los dedos y el rostro en primer lugar…

Pero también, dejando de lado eso, ¿cómo mentirle? Decirle que Wuya y Chase lo vinieron a ver, seria mas que nada mentirse a si mismo, además de que tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta. El decirle que heylin que ayude a un enemigo es considerado un traidor, solo iba a provocar que todo el mundo se sintiera (mas) culpable. Decirle también que Chase y Wuya no hacían apariciones en público era una mentira aun más grande.

Jack recostó su cabeza en la almohada mientras observaba el último mensaje de la japonesa por segunda vez. La melancolía había comenzado a hacer efecto. El que un enemigo agradeciera con creces un solo favor, incluso mucho mas que los miles hechos a un aliado, era una ironía de lo más cruel. Aunque estaba presente la excusa de que los monjes estaban traumatizados, y que quizás se veían dentro de los zapatos de Jack, ninguno de los 4 realmente tuvo que ver con la razón del por que había terminado en cama. Igualmente los monjes pudieron haberle abandonado en el hospital y esperar a que la nube negra se alejara de sus cabezas, quizás con uno o dos sentimientos de culpa. Pero, estaban ahí, esperando su recuperación, aun cuando Omi ya le habían devuelto el favor donándole su sangre.

-Quizás tenga razón, y ambos decidieron que lo mas adecuado era deshacerse de mi- se dijo para sus adentros -Digo, no tengo ningún atributo que ellos deseen o que no pudieran conseguir por algún otro lado. Pero también tengo la culpa, no debí de haber tratado por tanto tiempo de impresionarles con algo para lo que, obviamente, no tengo las capacidades que ellos quieren-

Jack dejo caer una lagrima, que después de secarse se trasformo en un suspiro molesto. Fue entonces que sus dedos comenzaron a teclear rápidamente sobre su celular de manera simultánea a sus pensamientos, como si quisiera mandárselos como respuesta a Kimiko.

-Este conflicto mágico es una basura- siguió pensando mientras lo escribía -Nunca debí de haber entrado a el ¡Es mas! Debí de haber tomado la primera oportunidad de salir de el en cuanto se presentara. Pero las promesas de Wuya y Chase eran demasiado tentadoras, y en efecto, el ser realmente considerado malo me dio un gusto que no puedo describir. Sin embargo, el codearme con la "crema y nata" de la maldad solo me ha ayudado a ver que no me quiero convertir en alguien que se le parezca a esa manga de snobs, traidores y mal agradecidos. ¿Sabes que? ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de esto!-

El dedo pulgar de Jack se acerco al botón de enviar, pero, de manera abrupta, se detuvo. Algo muy adentro de el decía que Kimiko no tenía por que escucharlo lloriquear como un niño al que le habían quitado su juguete, pues ella no tenía la culpa en primer lugar.

Ya calmado, Jack borro todo el texto y simplemente le escribió: "lo lamento Kimiko, mis padres volvieron a la habitación para ver como estaba. Wuya y Chase no se han aparecido o eso creo".

Como deseaba Jack un hombro en el cual llorar en estos momentos. A alguien con quien poder descargar sus frustraciones, y en quien confiar para realmente sentirse que era apoyado en algo.

==RocketPuncher [RP] se esta comunicando con JollySlippers [JS] desde las 19:50==  
RP: ¿Qué hay Spicer? ¿Pasando la noche aburrida?

Jack escucho el sonido de una nueva conversación abierta y volvió al teléfono.

JS: ¿y tu quien rayos eres?  
RP: Soy Raimundo :)  
RP: Kimiko me pasó tu cuenta de pester, así tienes a otro con quien hablar.  
JS: Bueno, ¿que hay de nuevo Pedrosa?  
RP: Aquí, terminando los quehaceres. Apenas si tuve tiempo para terminar de leer el cuento que estoy leyendo.  
JS: ¿Qué cuento?  
RP: Conoces el foro llamado  
JS: ¿Esa cosa que solo publica historias de horror hechas por sus usuarios? No me agrada para nada.  
RP: lol  
RP: No seas tan gallina Spicer :b

Gancho directo al ego.

JS: ¿Qué rayos tiene el foro?  
RP: Esta siendo victima del horror por un cuento recién publicado ayer.  
JS: ¿Todo el foro?  
RP: Si, y eso solo es una probada de los genial que es ;)  
RP: Aquí a media luz de la noche mientras haces los quehaceres tu solo es un momento perfecto para leerlo. Me quería entretener con algo de terror y lo conseguí, te mando el link para que lo leas en caso de que estés aburrido.  
RP:  
RP: Y ya me voy. Si Kimiko no te ha respondido es que esta ocupada  
RP: Todos lo estamos :b  
RP: Que te recuperes pronto :D.  
==Rocketpuncher [RP] se ha desconectado==

Jack observó por unos instantes el link y espero que no se tratara de una broma de Raimundo, de un screamer, un virus o algo semejante. Finalmente, más movido por la sensación de aburrimiento que la de curiosidad, lo copio en el navegador y se dispuso a ver de qué se trataba.

Raimundo no mentía para este caso. El link llevaba directo a una parte del foro eatingpasta en donde ponían las mejores historias, y donde la que le había mandado en particular, era la más popular entre sus usuarios.

La historia tenía un titulo simple, "aun creo en las hadas", y su usuario creador, adiosToreador, llevaba solo 4 días de registrado.

Aunque eran méritos de verdad validos, cuando Jack observó el tema de reojo, no le agrado mucho visualmente. Jamás había visto una gramática tan paupérrima en ningún otro lado, donde las letras mayúsculas era reemplazadas con minúsculas y viceversa, además de que había un exceso de comas y puntos, llegando a haber tres después de una palabra. Sincerándose, no le agradaba para nada. Cuando la gente hacia eso en la mensajería de cualquier red social en la que se topara, se preguntaba el por que, pues no le hallaba lo divertido.

Aun así, Jack le dio una oportunidad a la historia, pues si estaba ahí debía ser por algo. Fue entonces que se percato de algo bastante fuera de lugar. Mientras mas leía la terriblemente escrita historia, Jack sentía con mas ganas la necesidad de mojar sus sábanas por el miedo.

Estaba claramente escrito para que le hiciera alusión a esos cuentos de hadas que se les leían a los niños en las noches, pero con la diferencia que la historia estaba en segunda persona; es decir, no una narración desde el punto de vista de un personaje o de su autor, si no desde el punto de vista del lector. La secuencia de párrafos se iba tornando cada vez mas errática a medida que se iba avanzando dentro de la trama, y al personaje se le podía observar sufriendo de maneras cada vez peores, mientras iba siendo torturado a su vez por sus propias pesadillas.

Jack dejo el cuento a la mitad, no lo quiso continuar leyendo. Sabía que si lo terminaba no iba a dormir en toda la noche.

-¿Pero que especie de mente desquiciada escribiría algo como esto?- pensó.

Fue entonces que a Jack le llego un buen presentimiento a su cabeza, algo que quizás podría llegar a ser interesante. Observo el nick del escritor por unos segundos y pensó, ¿seria bueno meterse con el?

Al principio Jack no estaba tan seguro, apenas estaba recuperándose de su mala pasada con el Heylin y no se quería llevar una mala experiencia otra vez. Pero algo bien adentro de él lo movía a querer comunicarse con esa persona, no sabía por qué. Quizás era el hecho de que conocía a muchos contactos peligrosos alrededor del mundo, o solo que le agradaba la gente así, no estaba seguro, el caso era que algo le llamaba a hablarle.

Entonces, como si lo estuviera atrayendo una fuerza parecida a la de la gravedad, apretó el cursor para la mensajería privada del usuario. Era bueno que eating pasta no le pusiera restricción a quien le escribía a sus usuarios, no era necesario registrarse para postear o mandar mensajes anónimos privados a los usuarios, claro, con una muy limitada restricción de caracteres. Jack aprovecho eso para escribirle al autor algo rápido.

El mensaje fue simple:

"¿Tienes un minuto para hablar en privado? Tu historia me pareció increíble y quería decírtelo de manera un poco mas personal que en un solo post"

Cual fue la sorpresa de Jack que su mensaje fue respondido casi de inmediato con la misma paupérrima ortografía:

"¿tIENES UNA CUENTA EN ALGÚN CHAT?,,, lA MÍA ES LA MISMA QUE MI NICK…"

-Debo de enseñarle algo sobre escritura a este sujeto- se quejo Jack en voz alta.

"Si, búscame como JollySlippers" escribió.

Jack mando el pequeño mensaje sin más. Pero de repente, algo le botó en la mente. ¡Había olvidado decirle al pobre tipo que era de pesterchum!

Tratando de enmendar su error, Jack le iba a escribir otro mensaje para que supiera donde estaba, pero cual resulto su sorpresa al ver que en el pesterchum se activaba otra pestaña con el nombre de su nuevo compañero.

==AdiosToreador se esta comunicando con JollySlippers [JS] desde las 20:15==  
AT: hOLA JOLLYSLIPPERS,,, ¿pASANDO UNA BUENA NOCHE?  
JS: Más o menos, solo con un poco de aburrimiento es todo. Por cierto, buena historia chico.  
AT: ¿tE PARECE? wOW,,, eRES EL PRIMERO QUE ME LO DICE EN PERSONA,,, bUENO,,, sI A ESTO LE DEBERÍA DE LLAMAR "EN PERSONA"… nO ESTOY SEGURO DE COMO DECIRLO…  
JS: Pareces nervioso. Por la manera en la que escribiste tu historia me imaginaba a alguien mucho mas, como decirlo, ¿alocado?  
AT: oH  
AT: rEALMENTE LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE  
AT: eN REALIDAD SOY UNA PERSONA MUY ABURRIDA… eSA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBÍ CON LA INTENCIÓN DE HACER ALGO PARA QUITARME LA MONOTONÍA POR LA QUE ME ENCUENTRO PASANDO DE MOMENTO.  
AT: rEALMENTE DUDO QUE PUEDA ESCRIBIR OTRA,,, uH,,, oBRA MAESTRA,,, cOMO LA LLAMAN LOS USUARIOS DE ESE FORO.  
JS: Seria demasiado pedirte que me explicaras de donde sacaste la inspiración.  
AT: PUEDES DECIR QUE CREO EN LAS HADAS.  
JS: ¿uh?  
AT: nO TANTO COMO CREER, CREER... mE GUSTAN LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS,,, qUIZAS TE PAREZCA ALGO ESTÚPIDO POR QUE SE SUPONE QUE YO YA ESTOY GRANDE,,, pERO ESO NO ME QUITA QUE ME SIGAN GUSTANDO.  
AT: tODOS MIS TEMORES ESTÁN DENTRO DE ESE CUENTO,,, aL IGUAL QUE MIS FANTASÍAS lA VERDAD NO SE POR QUE DECIDÍ HACERLO UN CUENTO DE HORROR,,, sIENDO QUE,,, uH,,, eN REALIDAD NO ME GUSTAN TANTO…

Este pobre tipo era un nervioso de primera, se notaba por su forma de expresarse, era algo que Jack no se espero de una persona que escribiera algo como lo que había leído hacia unos minutos. Aunque, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, era como encontrarse con una cara de la moneda que no se observaba en la gente dentro del internet, como si el tipo tuviera un caso de personalidad múltiple. Fuera de lo que se podría llegar a pensar por su historia, el muchacho era claramente del tipo de gente que no rompe ni un plato, y a pesar de que Jack pensaba que "los chicos buenos" como el no era del todo divertidos, este sujeto lo había hecho sonreír de manera interna, aun no sabia por que.

Y así comenzó. Jack hablo por horas con el chico, intercambiando palabras de aliento, mensajes cortos y alguno que otro dato personal no muy relevante. Durante toda la platica nunca se presento frente a el como "niño genio del mal", pero aun así Jack tuvo la corazonada de que podía hablarle de cualquier cosa y saber que el no le iba a apuntar y reírse de el.

Poco a poco la rabia y la melancolía de hacia rato comenzaron a desvanecerse, y hasta observo como el chico dejaba de escribirle de una manera nerviosa.

JS: Sabes viejo, de verdad estoy interesado en leer mas de esas rimas tuyas, son muy buenas :)  
AT: ¿dE VERDAD? mUCHAS GRACIAS... mUCHA GENTE DICE QUE QUIZÁS LLEGUE A SER UN BUEN RAPERO.  
AT: eSPERO VOLVER A COMUNICARME CONTIGO UN DIA DE ESTOS Y ME PUEDAS DAR UN PAR DE TRUCOS PARA MI COMPUTADOR.  
JS: ¿Te vas tan rápido?  
AT: nO TE DISTE CUENTA,,, yA ES TARDE ]:|  
JS: Cielos, ahora que veo el reloj, tienes razón. Menudo tarado que soy, ya es media noche y yo ni en cuenta :|  
AT: lE PASA MUCHO A LA GENTE QUE PASA UN BUEN RATO,,, tE JURO QUE YO TAMPOCO LO SENTÍ ]:)  
JS: jajajajaja.  
AT: tE VERÉ LUEGO. hASTA LA VISTA ]:)  
===AdiosToreador se ha desconectado===

El pelirrojo no creía en las hadas, pero igualmente parecia que un hada madrina bajo del cielo y le toco con su varita para concederle su deseo. Jack lo sabia por que las puntadas de la cara le apretaban el rostro, y la razón era por que estaba sonriendo, tan legitimamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.


	4. La abuela

ACTO 1  
Capitulo 3  
La abuela

Era un cálido día de verano en la mansión Spicer. Los monjes admiraban el cuidado jardín trasero de la casa, mientras se dedicaban a poner una mesa de té. La brisa movía un poco el agua de la piscina, dejando caer algunas hojas del árbol de ciruelas cercano la mesa. Era una lastima que Jack estuviera adentro preparando bocadillos, se estaba perdiendo de la hermosa vista.

-Es bueno ver que Jack haya salido del hospital, ¿no lo creen?- menciono Omi sentando en una de las sillas.  
-De menos eso me hace sentir menos preocupada, quien iba a pesar que fuese una persona agradable estando fuera del gremio Heylin- le respondió Kimiko  
-Bueno compañera, por ahí dicen que no los conoces hasta que convives con ellos en serio- exclamó Clay.  
-¿Tu crees que esta ultima experiencia lo haga unirse al bando de los buenos?- pregunto el niño.  
-En realidad Omi, mas espero que se una al bando de los civiles- le reclamo Dojo dentro de su toga -No fue una experiencia placentera eso de, tu sabes, lavar la sangre de Jack de mi lomo-

Los demás hicieron un profundo silencio que rápidamente fue interrumpido por el suspiro de Raimundo.

-De menos podemos decir que esto nos va ha hacer mas precavidos- les recordó el muchacho en voz solemne -Ustedes oyeron lo que el maestro Fung dijo después de lo del accidente, "cada mala experiencia es una piedra con la que uno debe tropezarse, pero sin duda no hay por que hacerlo dos veces". Este tipo de cosas le abren a uno las perspectivas-  
-¡Hey! Ya casi esta la comida, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere ayudarme a terminar de traerla? Así podemos... ¿Que les sucede? ¿No les gustan los sándwiches de pepino?-

Jack estaba frente a ellos con una bandeja en la mano enyesada y una muleta en la mano buena. Aunque caminaba erguido, no había manera de desviar la mirada de la enorme cicatriz que corría como un camino labrado de manera permanente alrededor de su quijada. Aquella marca enorme solo hacia que los monjes trajeran a su mente recuerdos nada buenos, por lo que trataron de ser condescendientes.

-No es eso Jack, solo que...-  
-No, no, ya se lo que sucede. ¡Vamos perdedores! No se pueden sentir culpables toda la vida, mas si ya estamos a mano. ¡Ustedes son los buenos caramba! ¡ Anímense! Siempre terminan sacando algo positivo de estas situaciones-

Los monjes se quedaron un poco anonadados, Jack Spicer de verdad les estaba dando palabras de aliento. Esta nueva actitud de el era algo un poco inusual para los elementales, pero igual resultaba mas llevadera. Algo hacia pensar que le amputaron algo mas que los dedos del pie en aquel hospital, puesto que a pesar de que ni Chase ni Wuya siquiera asomaron sus narices para ver al muchacho, Jack estaba feliz.

-Creo que la piedra le molió otra cosa a parte del Heli pack- dijo Raimundo bromeando, Kimiko le respondió con un golpe en la nuca, pero eso no hizo que el brasileño dejara de reírse.  
-Ya tarados, no se sientan tan cómodos les dijo Jack poniendo la bandeja con sándwiches en el centro -De alguna manera tengo que agradecerles que me hayan salvado la vida, a parte de acompañarme durante el tiempo que estuve en el hospital. Aprovechen la oportunidad, que esto solo lo van a ver una vez por milenio-  
-¿Quieres decir que seguimos siendo enemigos?- pregunto Omi con cierta tristeza.  
-Quizás ya no Omi- exclamo Jack, haciendo que a Omi se le iluminara un poco el rostro -Pero tampoco podemos ser amigos- a Omi se le bajaron los humos en ese mismo instante.  
-¿Y que planes tienes ahora entonces?- le pregunto Clay.  
-No lo se, de momento me encuentro en una situación parecida a un encarcelamiento, ¿saben? Con esto mis padres van a poner cámaras de seguridad en la casa, y estoy casi seguro de que ya no voy a poder trabajar tranquilo hasta que encuentre una solución al problema. Muy probablemente haga un examen de admisión para la universidad o algo así, yo no se, en este instante me siento un poco encasillado-  
-¿Para la universidad? ¡Pero tiene 16 años!- pensó Raimundo  
-¿Quieres decir que ya no vas a estar del lado Heylin?-  
-Supongo que lo pasado en la ultima semana es un claro signo de que me despidieron Dojo- le repuso el pelirrojo con algo de melancolía al dragón.  
-Realmente lamentamos eso Jack- dijo Kimiko.  
-¡Nah! No es para tanto Tomoniko, estos días en el silencio me hicieron reflexionar bastante. Ya abra maneras mas adecuadas para mi de conquistar el mundo-

Jack sonrió y los monjes con el, aunque un poco cambiado, era bueno ver de vuelta al albino de siempre, eso si que hacia que se sintieran aliviados. Sin embargo, el extraño aire de serenidad que se estaba formando en ese momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de uno de los Jackbots aproximándose en el aire.

-Amo Jack, alguien desea verle...-  
-¿Vino Ashley?-  
-No amo Spicer, es su abuela-

Jack abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto de un salto. Aun con la pierna y el brazo enyesados, parecía que le llego una recuperación milagrosa.

-¿Entonces que estas haciendo ahí paradote?- le reclamo Jack molesto -¡Muévete, ayuda para que pueda bajarse, y dile a los otros que recojan su equipaje!-  
-Jack, no sabia que tenias una abuela- le dijo Dojo al albino mientras el Jackbot se iba apresurado.  
-Claro que tengo una abuela, es la madre de mi padre y la quiero muchísimo replico el albino con un poco de molestia. Como si lo dicho por Dojo tuviera respuesta obvia -Es la mejor mujer del mundo; sabe jugar 20 tipos diferentes de juegos con naipes, prepara unas galletas que parecen hechas por los dioses, siempre tiene un tema de conversación y ademas de todo tiene un IQ de 177. De ella fue de quien herede el albinismo y el intelecto. De hecho, hubiese preferido ser su hijo a ser su nieto, ya que como nieto solo la puedo ver cuando a mi padre le da la gana de visitarla en la original mansión Spicer, que esta allá en Hawaii-

Jack tomo la muleta y se fue alejando rápidamente, aunque un poco cojo, para ir a recibir a su abuela. Los monjes se quedaron viéndose unos a otros, hasta que finalmente hablo Omi.

-Oh, la madre del señor Wallace Spicer. Siendo como es el, seguramente debe ser una educada, dulce y delicada anciana...-

Fue entonces que el aire veraniego comenzó a ponerse progresivamente frío, algo que hizo a los monjes cubrirse a pesar de que les pegaba un poco el sol.

Los cuatro elementistas vieron como un hombre caucásico de cabello azabache salia de la puerta del patio para mantenerla abierta. Era joven, no pasaba de los 35 años, bastante alto y apuesto, y traía un par de anteojos delgados sobre unos helados ojos azules que miraban tan fijo que uno sentía que se le clavaban en el alma. Aunque venía muy in informal, pues llevaba puesta una camisa estilo polo, un par de shorts y un sombrero de paja; por su peinado relamido hacia atrás, su semblante calmado y la actitud servicial, era mas que obvio que se trataba de un mayordomo.

Aunque la apariencia del sujeto anteriormente mencionado ya de por si era un poco espeluznante, Omi, Kimiko, Rai y Clay no necesitaron de los poderes extrasensoriales de Dojo para saber que la presencia sombría que se acercaba a la puerta del patio no provenía de el.

-... Eso si que es bueno- se escucho la voz de Jack -Y dime nana, ¿por que estaba el taxista hiperventilándose en la acera?-  
-El pobre diablo no me creyó cuando le dije que se podía llegar del aeropuerto hasta acá con el equivalente de 25 centavos de dolar en Yuan, así que le tuve que mostrar como se hace su propio trabajo- decía una voz seca, muy parecida a la de un perro viejo -¿De verdad creen que pueden abusar de uno solo por que lo ven viejo? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagan reír!-

Una ancianita con otro sombrero de paja y un largo vestido rojo con flores hawaianas amarillas entro por la puerta del patio, ayudándose de un bastón para poder caminar con mas seguridad sobre sus sandalias de bambú

Los monjes no podían dejar de apartar la mirada de la vieja mujer, puesto que si de lejos la encorvada dama aparentaba ser alguien inofensivo, los orbes rojo carmesí que estaban sobre su arrugado rostro decían completamente lo contrario. Ella era muy parecida a Jack en casi todos los aspectos, y por el color gris de su piel, quedaba bien establecido que era albina también. Pero a diferencia de los ojos de su nieto, estos expedían un brillo maligno, un VERDADERO brillo maligno. Un rasgo tan tenebroso como un tigre asechando a un niño pequeño, y que los jóvenes pensaban que solo estaba reservado para gente como Chase Young, Wuya o Hannibal Roy Bean. Era obvio que Jack no solo había heredado los rasgos anteriormente mencionados de su abuela.

-Hey muchachos- dijo Jack sacando de sus pensamientos a los monjes -Les presento a Carol Borges, viuda de Spicer, mi abuela-  
-Díganme Nana Spicer, por que si alguien aquí se dirige a mi de otra manera, le volare la tapa de los sesos- Todos, excepto Jack, rieron de manera nerviosa.

El mayordomo se acerco a la anciana y suavemente le abrió una de las sillas.

-Gracias Voltaire-  
-No hay de que ama Carol- exclamo el mayordomo con una voz muy grave.  
-Oye Voltaire- se volvió Jack hacia el -¿No te quieres sentar? Hice sándwiches de pepino y hay galletas con paté de hígado de cerdo adentro-  
-Me encantaría señorito Jacob, pero creo que en estos momentos estoy de mas- le respondió el hombre -Si me permite, entrare a la residencia para prepararme un digestivo en las rocas-  
-Haz lo que quieras, estas en tu casa-  
-Con su permiso-

El mayordomo se retiro con una reverencia, y la mujer volvio su mirada hacia los monjes.

-Y dime Jacob cariño, ¿quienes son estos chicos con pijamas?-  
-Son los compañeros que entrenaban conmigo en el templo, ese del que te hablaron mis padres-  
-Oh si, los pequeñajos que te dejaron caer. Me los imaginaba un poco mas... ¿asiáticos?-  
-Contrario a lo que usted cree Nana Spicer, a pesar de que venimos de varias partes del mundo nosotros si que somos asiáticos exclamo Omi de repente, aunque ni siquiera entendió lo que la abuela le trató de decir.  
-Jajajaja- rió la Nana estruendosamente. Con excepción de Jack, todos se estremecieron ante esto, pues su risa sonaba bastante macabra -Me agrada el sentido del humor de esta pequeña bola de billar, ¿como dices que te llamas?-  
-O-Omi Tofu, Nana, Spicer- le dijo un tanto nervioso.  
-Para ser peleadores de artes marciales, no se ve que sean gente muy confiada, mas bien son algo tímidos-  
-Creo que mas bien los intimidas abuela- le dijo Jack con sarcasmo.  
-No me sorprende, es un efecto que tiendo a generar en la gente-

Dojo se mantenía en silencio dentro de la ropa de Omi, temblando con un poco de miedo. Aquella mujer tenia todo el semblante requerido para ser una bruja, alguien que no sentía remordimiento de sus actos por mas malos que estos fueran, y si eso incluía vengar los apéndices de su nieto, las medidas eran pocas. Fue la razón principal por la que los muchachos retrocedieron un poco en sus asientos cuando vieron que la Nana metía la mano para sacar algo de su bolso de mano, rezando mentalmente que fuera lo que estuviera entre sus dedos no fuera un arma. El alivio vino rápidamente cuando notaron que solo era un mazo de cartas.

-¿Alguien aquí juega poker? Apuesto a que de menos alguno de ustedes sabe jugar el texano- menciono mientras le daba una mordida delicada uno de los sándwiches de pepino.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Pasaron dos horas lanzando cartas y apostando galletas con paté. La platica de la nana acerca de su vida en Hawaii, y de la cadena hotelera de la que era dueña, hacia mas ameno el juego... El cual iba ganando con una facilidad que hacia ver todo esfuerzo en contra de ella completamente ridículo.

-... Y fue entonces que le advertí al pobre tarado que si iba a caminar por ahí, que de menos se pusiera un calzado mucho mas resistente que sus asquerosas sandalias baratas. Me hizo caso omiso, hasta que se dio cuenta que el plástico de sus suelas se derretía con el calor de la lava seca. Eso le enseñó una buena lección a ese turista irlandés y pensar que momentos atrás me había dicho que podía irse a aventurar el solo por la isla- decía la anciana mientras todos reían -Por cierto, tengo un full, ¿ustedes que tienen?-

Los demás lanzaron sus cartas con molestia y la abuela se abalanzó contra las galletas con su amplia sonrisa siniestra.

-Bueno muchachos, ya los aporree de mas. ¿Y si les enseño a jugar otra cosa?-  
-Yo quiero seguir jugando Nana Spicer- exclamo con Omi con entusiasmo -Estoy casi seguro de que esta sera la ronda en la que le voy a ganar-  
-Me agrada tu actitud valiente hijo, pero eso no te va a ayudar en nada-  
-¿Y por que lo dice?-  
-Por que te haz quedado sin galletas para la siguiente apuesta-

Omi miro hacia abajo de el, y al percatarse de que su bandeja estaba vacía, se sonrojo.

-Supongo que es mejor que dejemos las cartas para mas tarde. Mejor vayamos adentro a comer algo mas substancioso, prepararemos caldo con won ton y de paso les haré algunas de mis famosas galletas de arándanos con chocolate blanco-  
-Eso suena a una idea mucho mejor abuela- sonrió Jack.

Mientras todos se iban levantando de la mesa, Omi observo como la anciana se tronaba la espalda y con lentitud volvía a tomar su bastón El chico calvo volteo su cabeza rápidamente hacia Kimiko, quien estaba ocupada recogiendo los naipes.

-La abuelita de Jack parece una mujer agradable, quizás en realidad no sea mala-  
-Quien sabe Omi, esa dama no deja de producirme cierto escozor-

Todos entraron y fueron recibidos por una serie de Jackbots. La Nana Spicer dejo su sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos, dejando caer sobre su encorvada espalda una larga y blanca trenza. A continuación, volvió a meter su mano en el bolso para sacar un par de gruesos anteojos y un cigarrillo, que otro Jackbot no tardo ni medio segundo en encender.

-Voltaire amigo mío- dijo la nana llamando la atención del mayordomo quien estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina mirando un partido de beisbol a través de una "tablet" -Si no estas muy ocupado, prepara una cuba, voy a cocinar y quiero algo para mi seca garganta-  
-En seguida ama Carol- y el hombre se levanto de un salto  
-Jack, ¿no quieres un cigarrillo? Traigo de los mentolados- menciono la anciana, generando una reacción muy poco placentera por parte de los monjes.  
-Ahora no abuela, pusieron cámaras alrededor de la casa y tu sabes como es mi madre...-  
-Oh si, tu madrecita querida- gruño la vieja mujer con un sarcasmo muy obvio -Olvidaba que Dulce tiene una impresión horrible de mi. Pero que va, sería una hipócrita igual que ella si me comportara como mas "tu abuela" solo para serle agradable-

La anciana dejo escapar una larga bocanada de humo y los monjes se quedaron boquiabiertos un rato, Jack sonrió de manera muy nerviosa.

-Jejejejeje. Que cosas ¿no?- dijo Jack en voz baja y entre dientes, haciendo que la cicatriz se levantada un poco -Solo fumo cuando esta mi abuela, es en serio-  
-No es por eso Jack- menciono Clay -Espero no sonar muy entrometido pero, supongo que a tu abuela no le agrada mucho tu madre-  
-¡Oh! Eso... Bueno, supones bien- suspiro Jack al ver que su abuela se alejaba -Su relación nuera/suegra es horrible. Y no tanto por el hecho de que se haya casado con mi padre, eso es completamente irrelevante; esta un poco mas relacionado conmigo. Mi abuela dice que mi madre no pasa el suficiente tiempo en casa como para darme las restricciones que me da, y siempre esta haciéndole observaciones muy poco sutiles, como buscado cualquier excusa para insinuarles que estaría mejor viviendo con ella. Pero mi madre por otro lado, dice que eso seria una idea espantosa; tanto por su comportamiento, que mi madre considera atroz y no muy de su edad, como por mi supuesta "condición delicada". Ella dice que mi nana solo se a dedicado a ser una mala influencia para mi, y que esta demasiado anciana como para hacerse cargo de mi-  
-¿Y tu como vez todo eso?-  
-Mira Kimiko- respondió Jack con mas seriedad -Para que comprendieras mis decisiones, deberías de conocerme muy a fondo. Solo te diré que a pesar de que ame a mi madre con toda mi alma, si de mi dependiera, no estaría viviendo aquí en China, si no en Hawaii-  
-Es bueno saber eso Jacob cariño...-

Jack se desbalanceo un poco de la muleta , pero logro guardar el equilibrio.

-Nana Spicer, ¿nos estaba escuchando?- exclamo Raimundo.  
-Si van a hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas, asegúrense de que no camine lento- sonrió la anciana -Por otro lado nieto querido, es bueno saber que te hayas decidido por eso ultimo-  
-Abuela ¿que quieres decir?- dijo Jack.  
-Esta no es una simple visita, señorito Jacob. El percance por el que pasó hace una semana finalmente logro abrirle los ojos a su madre- menciono Voltarie -Venimos para recoger sus pertenencias y llevarle con nosotros a América-


	5. Una decisión, un sendero

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a dos personas cuyos lucros por estas historias hacienden a mas de 8 mil.

ACTO 1

Capitulo 4  
Una decisión, un sendero.

Un pequeño golpe en la mesa hizo a todos regresar de la luna. La abuela de Jack cortaba un poco de cebollín mientras los monjes se encontraban sentados en la barra recuperándose del shock. La mujer tomo el cuchillo y comenzó a arrojar las verduras en un tazón con un poco de carne de cerdo molida. Al sentir que el silencio se estaba volviendo mas incomodo que un sweater de lana que pica, la anciana suspiró y decidió hablar.

-Veras Jack, hace como una semana recibí una llamada de un viejo amigo mío, el doctor Jake Harley-

-¿Jake Harley?- pregunto Jack  
-Oh, cierto, tu no lo conoces. Es un neurocirujano retirado que ahora trabaja como investigador en la universidad de Makahula*. Me llamo personalmente para darme el resultado de tu examen de coeficiente intelectual-  
-¿Jack hizo un examen de coeficiente intelectual?- pregunto Raimundo.  
-Hace como un año y medio para ser mas exactos, le mande por correo unas formas para que las llenara...-  
-Pensé que se habían perdido o algo, ¿por que no supe de los resultados hasta ahora abuela?-  
-Por que tuvieron que revisarlos al menos unas 4 veces Jacob, debían asegurarse que no hubiera ningún un error- menciono la abuela amasando la carne cruda con sus huesudas manos -Y ya están mas que seguros. El doctor Harley confirmo lo que yo ya sabía de antemano, tu IQ sobrepasa los 310-

Todo el mundo se volvió a ver a Jack como si de repente se hubiera trasformado en un "algo", menos Omi, quien estaba algo confundido.

-¿Y eso que tiene de extraño?- pregunto el chico  
-Bueno, señorito Omi, eso significa que el señor Jacob Spicer sobrepasa el nivel que se adjudica a los superdotados con intelecto profundo. Se piensa que solo un poco mas de 2300 personas alrededor del mundo sobrepasan el puntaje de 175, y mi ama, la viuda Carol, es una de esas personas. Pero, debe de saber los valores de IQ del joven Spicer son tan altos que salen por completo del margen de la campana de Gauss en donde se les tiene clasificados- respondió Voltaire.  
-Uhm... sigo sin entender...- menciono Omi pues no comprendió la forma tan enredada de hablar de Voltaire.  
-En traducción Omi. La abuela de Jack es una persona ultra inteligente y es parte de un grupo selecto de personas con un cerebro enorme- le dijo Raimundo recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos -Pero Jack es un bicho raro con un cerebro mas grandotote aun, lo que lo hace un bicho raro por sobre los bichos raros-  
-Gracias por darle una explicación tan detallada Pedrosa- le replico Jack con un tono agrio.  
-Bueno, hay que admitir que eso tiene un poco mas de sentido para mi...- le respondió Omi  
-Como sea bola de billar, ¿y es por eso que me quieres llevar a Hawaii abuela?-  
-En parte si cariño. Según el doctor Harley, hasta ahora solo han encontrado a otras 3 personas mas comparten tu condición. Su nieta Jade, una chica de Canadá y un joven neoyorkino que tienen puntajes de 320, 317 y 315 de manera respectiva, el tuyo de es de 316-  
-¿Hay dos personas aun mas inteligentes que Jack?- exclamo Raimundo.  
-Jejejejeje. Técnicamente si hijo-  
-Y supongo que debido a esto, algo debe querer el señor Harley conmigo, ¿no es así?-  
-No te equivocas. Veras Jack, la cosa es así de sencilla. El doctor Harley lo que quiere es estudiarte, esta al cargo de un proyecto que esta verificando las causas de esta súbita aparición de gente con tu puntaje de IQ, pues se pesaba que no se podía llegar a mas de 200. Resulta que ninguna de las personas encontradas sobrepasa de los 25 años, por lo que creen que podría tratarse de algo relacionado con el modo de vida moderno-  
-Nana, ¿comprendes que eso me terminara convirtiendo en una rata de laboratorio?-  
-No del todo, en realidad lo veo como una oportunidad de oro. Si vienes a Hawaii conmigo y decides a entrar al estudio del señor Harley, van a dejarte estudiar la maestría o el doctorado que tu desees allá en la universidad de Makahula con una beca pagada en su totalidad por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, el tiempo que vas a pasar en el laboratorio de investigaciones en realidad va a ser mínimo y puedes ponerte a trabajar en el mismo lugar si así lo deseas. No necesitaras hacerte licenciado, y de hecho, si tu quieres puedes hacer un examen de actitudes o de egreso y con eso sabrán a que nivel realmente te encuentras-

Jack estaba calmado y los monjes nerviosos. Si Jack abandonaba China, era probable que ya nunca mas lo volviesen a ver. Pero, si había sido de verdad despedido del bando Heylin, y ahora que se encontraba prácticamente incapacitado, no había una necesidad que sustentara su búsqueda de los sheng gwon wu, aun si la llegase a hacer por su cuenta. Por otro lado, la oferta de su abuela era tentadora y Jack ya había mencionado que en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara, le hubiese gustado mudarse a Hawaii con ella.

-Abuela- hablo finalmente Jack en forma melancólica -Con todos los peros que te a puesto mi madre, ¿que fue lo que realmente la convenció de que me dejara irme contigo? Digo, un maestría a los 16 me la hubiese podido conseguir en otras universidad con un prestigio mucho mas conocido, y eso de que me hagas participar en un estudio podría llegar a horrorizarla. Se que algo ha de haber a parte-

La Nana Spicer suspiro mientras preparaba la masa para el won ton.

-Tu madre finalmente me dio la razón, lo que tu necesitas es compañía Jack. Con dificultad te relacionas con otras personas y pienso que en un ambiente en donde te puedas encontrar con gente poco menos... ¿obtusa? Vas a poder abrirte mejor y desarrollar habilidades sociales. Ademas, les propuse eso como una mejor opción que la que tenían ellos-  
-¿Y cual era?-  
-Llevarte con ellos a vivir a la India, donde no solo te ibas a tener que adaptar a otro modo de vida, si no que lo ibas a seguir haciendo solo- replico la anciana bastante molesta -Fuera como fuese, ibas a tener que abandonar tu casa, pues esta pocilga desde hace años que la estaban pensando vender-

La abuela de Jack le hecho algo de vino de arroz a su mezcla de carne y algo de aceite de sésamo.

-Mira Jack, te lo voy a poner simple. El accidente le puso los pelos de punta a Dulce, por que lo que tus padres quieren es que no sigas aquí en China. Así que tu decides, o vienes conmigo y estudias en la universidad de Makahula, o te vas con tus padres y sigues viviendo solo. En cualquiera de las dos opciones, los chicos en piyama se las van a ver negras para visitarte-

Los monjes se volvieron hacia Jack, y Dojo saco meramente la cabeza, así evitando que Voltaire o la Nana Spicer lo vieran. Jack no les devolvió la mirada, mas bien comenzó a poner su vista fija en su brazo y su pierna enyesadas con cierto desgano.

-¿Y cuando planeas que nos vayamos, abuela?-

¿Había otra opción?

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Era sábado por la noche en el aeropuerto de Pekín y medio templo estaba en la sala de espera. Los monjes había estado tratando de evitar el tema de Jack desde la semana pasada, pero hoy era el día en que se largaba a Hawaii para nunca volver a mostrar su cara y no pudieron evitar aparecerse Tenían que hacerlo, hasta el maestro Fung y varios de los monjes mayores habían venido con ellos, pues era darle el adiós al primero que se había vuelto su antagonista y tal como el mismo lo había dicho "el que estuvo ahí primero para ayudarles a mejorar". No podían ignorar el hecho de que el tratar de derrotar a Jack Spicer y a Wuya había sido lo que los hizo entrenar de primera instancia, sobre todo para los duelos. De otro modo, la búsqueda de los cacharros mágicos se hubiera vuelto algo enteramente aburrido.

Jack apareció entonces en la puerta hacia el anden, cargando sus maletas y acompañado de su abuela y de sus padres, sus dedos faltantes y la parte superior de su fémur habían sido reemplazados por prótesis de metal quirurjico perfectamente movibles y una pequeña placa de metal con algunos cables conectados a su piel de manera respectiva. Ya no llevaba la férula pero aun tenía el brazo vendado, y aunque la cicatriz seguía ahí, las puntadas habían sido retiradas. Jack parecía recuperarse con mas rapidez de lo que los monjes esperaron y eso los alegro hasta cierto punto.

Con un semblante decidido y la cabeza bien en alto, Jack se volvió hacia los monjes, quienes le hicieron una reverencia comunal. Jack se sorprendio a ver a tanta gente del templo, pero trato de mantenerse eso escondido, si quería seguir con la fachada que le había presentado a su familia... algo que no perduro mucho.

-¿Maestro Fung?- exclamo Jack, escapandosele la sorpresa.  
-Gran parte del templo quizo venir a despedirte Jack- le dijo Raimundo -¿Como les íbamos a decir que no?-  
-Es muy amable de su parte que hayan venido todos a despedirse de nuestro hijo- menciono Dulce  
-Esperamos que tengas la mejor de las suertes en este nuevo camino de tu vida- le dijo el maestro Fung de manera solemne, antes de acercarse y poner la mano en su hombro -Y no te preocupes, tu decisión es lo que vale. Sea cual sea, aun frente a las consecuencias debes de saber que fue la correcta-  
-Ermh, jejeje, se agradezco maestro Fung- le respondió Jack avergonzado.

No perdiendo mas tiempo, rápidamente giro hacia los 4 chicos y les pidió que se acercaran con la mano

-Abuela, ¿me permites unos momentos a solas con ellos? Necesito hablarles de algo-  
-Bueno, pero apresúrate, nuestro avión se va en 20 minutos-

Los monjes se fueron alejando del grupo y siguieron a Jack hasta unas bancas un poco mas alejadas.

-¿Que pasa Jack?- pregunto Omi con cierto desconcierto.  
-Solo quiero despedirme de manera mas directa de ustedes-

Jack saco de entre su montón de maletas el estuche de una guitarra y Raimundo levantó la ceja.

-¿Nos vas a cantar una canción?-  
-Por supuesto que no soquete, eso es cursi- le replico Jack enojado -Esto de aquí lo compre para que mis padres no vieran lo que hay dentro-

Jack abrió el estuche y para sus sorpresa, los jóvenes vieron dentro la moneda de la mantis, el anillo de los nueve dragones y el bastón del mono. Todos en perfecto estado y bien acomodados dentro del estuche.

-Les dije a mis padres que a Clay le gustaba tocar y les mentí diciendo que lo que estaba en el estuche era una guitarra acústica para que no hicieran preguntas-  
-Pero Jack- repuso Omi -¿Estas seguro de que quieres dárnoslos?-  
-¿A quien crees que se los iba a dar, a Wuya? Ya no los ocupo a donde voy, ademas, no eh tenido contacto con ella o con ningún otro Heylin desde ya varios días, exceptuando a Katnappe, ¿pero que va hacer ella con esto?-  
-¿Incluido el bastón del mono Jack?- interrumpió Kimiko.

Jack frunció el seño y lo relajó dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Sobretodo el bastón del mono, se que con ustedes sera con los únicos que va a estar seguro. Así que, cuídenlo como si fuera un tesoro, ¡que me voy a enojar mucho si no es así!- menciono Jack cerrando rápidamente el estuche.  
-Eso tenlo por seguro compañero- le dijo Clay.  
-¿Esta es acaso tu manera de darnos las gracias Jack?- le dijo Raimundo.  
-Algo mas que eso perdedores, ya desde hace rato que les había dicho que estábamos a mano, ademas, que otra manera podría usar para despedirme de lo mas cercano que he tenido a un amigo aquí-

Jack sonrió y los monjes con el. Dojo salio de la camiseta de Omi y le sonrió también.

-Que te vaya bien muchacho, esperamos que la próxima vez que sepamos de ti sea para bien y no para mal- le dijo el dragón.  
-Eso puedes dudarlo lagartija...-  
-Te vamos a extrañar de todas maneras Jack- dijo Omi con cierto desgano.

Jack le palpó la cabeza, haciendo que se animara un poco. Acto seguido, camino un poco hacia atrás despidiéndose de los monjes, moviendo su mano buena de lado a lado antes de voltear de nuevo y correr hacia su abuela, quien lo recibió con sus brazos abiertos. Voltaire tomo el equipaje de la Nana Spicer y lo puso con delicadeza en un carrito antes de caminar hacia el anden. Los padres de Jack le dieron un abrazo fuerte; su madre, al borde de las lagrimas, le movió el acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Cuídate en la universidad Jackie, recuerda tomarte tus medicamentos ¿de acuerdo?, los iremos a visitar en las fiestas- le dijo Dulce tomando un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas.  
-Los estaré esperando-  
-Cuídate campeón-  
-Eso haré papá- le menciono Jack antes de devolver su mirada a la gente del templo -Espero verlos de nuevo algún día de estos, ¡suerte y cuide su salud maestro Fung!-  
-Muchas gracias muchacho-  
-¡Zai jian Jack Spicer**!- exclamaron todos los demás en unisono.

Jack se alejo de todos, desapareciendo en el anden. Omi corrió hacia la ventana para ver un avión con un logo que tenía la bandera de los Estados unidos con una flor de hibisco a su lado, estaba al borde del despegue.

-¿Ese ese el avión de Jack Kimiko?-  
-Así es Omi-

Mientras tanto, Jack, dentro del mismo, había estado acomodándose en primera clase mientras chateaba a través de su celular por el pesterchum con Toreador, avisándole que pronto cambiara de residencia Llevaba días hablándole en sus ratos libres, y el chico cada vez le resultaba mas agradable.

AT: eSPERO QUE TENGAS SUERTE AHORA QUE TE VAS DE TU CASA,,, oJALA LA GENTE QUE CONOZCAS AllÁ SEA AMABLE CONTIGO ]:)  
JS: Espero lo mismo también, no quiero arrepentirme de mi decisión.  
AT: ¿y NO TE DOLIÓ DESPEDIRTE DE TODOS TUS AMIGOS?  
JS: Solo un poco viejo, soy un tipo fuerte.  
AT: eSO ES LO QUE ME AGRADA DE TI,,, uH,,, yO EN TU LUGAR HUBIERA ARMADO UN ESCÁNDALO.  
JS: Espero que no armarlo cuando este en mi nueva casa.

"Atención pasajeros, favor de abrocharse los cinturones y de apagar celulares, videojuegos, aparatos reproductores y computadoras"

JS: Me debere de ir amigo, te escribire en cuanto llegue.  
AT: hASTA PRONTO ]:).  
===AdiosToreador se ha desconectado===

El avión comenzó a despegar por el puente, no solo dejando atrás distancias, si no también recuerdos. Los 4 elementales se mantenían en silencio en lo que el aparato se alejaba hasta perderse entre las nubes. La madre de Jack se secaba sus lagrimas, y Omi apretaba con fuerza el estuche de guitarra en actitud protectora.

Notas de la autora:

*Makahula no existe, es un ciudad ficticia de Hawaii

**Según Yahoo respuestas, esta es la manera en la que se despiden en China


	6. Hawaian Coctail pt 1

ACTO 1  
Capitulo 5  
Hawaiian Coctail  
parte 1

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Jack se estableció en la original mansión Spicer y todo a su alrededor si bien no era nada nuevo, estaba fuera de su costumbre. No solo se trataba del hecho de que aun le resultaba un poco alienigena el verse acompañado las 24 horas, aun si fuera con alguien con el que se llevara de maravilla; si no también todo el cambio de clima El alegre habitad isleño, las olas del mar en la ventana, la brisa cálida y los vacacionistas quemando sus carnes al sol eran algo que debía de tomar a sorbos. Ademas, bastaba decir que necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a recibir de manera permanente las atenciones por parte del personal de la anciana Spicer.

Jack, por supuesto, ya los conocía; el mismo los había programado a sus 10 años de edad para que cubrieran las necesidades de su abuela sin que ocuparan mucho combustible, mantenimiento o descanso El cocinero, Claus XZ, la enfermera, Betty XU y el jardinero, Juanito XY, eran robots muy sencillos que semejaban a lavadoras redondas con diferente voces y tamaños, ademas de tener brazos mecánicos en diferentes números y para diferentes funciones. El único de los 4 sirvientes de su abuela que era de carne y hueso, era Voltaire.

Voltaire, por su parte, no necesitaba mucha presentación; el joven albino lo había visto desde que tenía memoria. Era algo que Jack podía considerar como realmente admirable, pues la familia del hombre servía a los Spicer desde hacía tiempo ya, y Voltaire ya era el 3ro en la linea que se dedicaba a eso.

Y hablando del mayordomo...

-Señorito Jacob, por favor, levántese y vístase- le susurro el hombre al oído -Claus ha preparado un gran desayuno. Se le va a enfriar-

-Gracias Voltaire- le dijo de manera soñolienta el chico y le pidio que se retirara para poder vestirse.

El muchacho se levanto refunfuñando, tomo la almohada que estaba arriba de su cabeza y la colocó de vuelta en la cabezera. Dio tres saltos para salir de la cama "King size" en la que estaba acomodado y re-acomodo de manera burda las sábanas.

Jack se había apropiado de una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes (la mas grande, de hecho). A su alrededor no solo se podían los posters de sus bandas favoritas, alguna que otra figura de colección y sus revistas de mecánica popular acomodadas por fechas, si no también un viejo armario que el albino miraba con molestia, pues tenía pura ropa nueva. Al llegar, su abuela le había insistido que no podía llevar su atuendo común a la universidad, y con voz enérgica le había obligado a reemplazarlo. Fuera de los googles, ella nunca considero la manera de vestir de Jack concorde con un adolescente cualquiera y tenía varias excusas con las Jack no podía discutir, claro, a parte de la que implicaba que el vestirse completamente de negro en Hawaii era una idea muy mala.

El albino fijó su atención en la cama con cierto recelo, quería volver a tirar en la misma, pero sabía que no podía. Ninguna de sus obligaciones habían comenzando aun y ya estaba cansadisimo. Los días consistían básicamente en mover cajas, sacar las cosas de las cajas, limpiar, tirar basura, re-programar a cada uno de los Jack bots, acomodar la habitación, hacer papeleo para la documentación que le permitiera estudiar y laborar en los Estados Unidos, acceder a los exámenes de la universidad, comprar ropa, poner en su lugar un montón de chunches nuevos y trasferir el laboratorio de construcción de robots al sótano Sin olvidar que aun faltaban cosas como hacer espacio en el armario para mas ropa, y quizás traer un mueble para acomodar su consola, aparte había que conseguir sabanas nuevas.

El muchacho abrió el armario y se encontró con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa gris bastante holgada, perfectamente casual para andar en la casa. Una vez vestido, acomodó las prótesis metálicas en sus dedos, cubrió con una gasa en la cicatriz de su boca, se puso los googles en su cabeza y decidió caminar por los largos pasillos de la casa descalzo Siempre se encontraba limpio y ademas era tibio, no tenía necesidad de ponerse zapatos de ningun tipo.

La casa de la señora Carol si bien era elegante, no era ostentosa. Aunque era enorme, no tenía segundo piso, y solo había unas escaleras que conducían a un solo lugar, el sótano a donde su abuela no baja mucho. Los pisos de madera pálida lucían pulidos y las habitaciones tenían alfombrado muy somero. La piedra color crema con la que estaban reforzadas las paredes hacia contrastar la iluminación que procedía mayoritariamente de grandes ventanas, que por cierto, estaban todas protegidas con una aleación especial para evitar que entraran demasiados rayos ultravioleta.

Mientras andaba entre esos pasillos, Jack se topo con Claus en el camino, llevando en sus 4 brazos un par de tazas de café, azúcar y crema.

-Bonjour amo Jacob, madame Carol lo espegra en el comedor- le informó el robot con su mecánico acento francés.  
-Lo se Claus, gracias-

Spicer abrió las grandes puestas del comedor y observó a su abuela poniéndose bloqueador solar sobre su cuerpo blanco, mientras en el fondo se escuchaba el otoño de Vivaldi en un viejo fonógrafo. Claus entro justamente detrás de el, dándose paso con los objetos en sus apéndices mecánicos.

-Hola hijo, ¿como dormiste?- exclamo la mujer mientras terminaba de ponerse bloqueador en sus manos.  
-Yo bien nana, aunque ando un poco agotado, ¿vamos a salir hoy?- pregunto rápidamente Jack.  
-Por supuesto que si, hay que ir a la tienda conseguirte sábanas nuevas y de paso apuntarte con mi dermatologo. Vas a tener que visitarlo seguido ahora que vives conmigo-  
-Oh si- exclamo Jack con fastidio -Tendré que prepararme mentalmente para otro día atareado-  
-Bueno Jack, quizás estos primeros días te parezcan muy movidos, pero ya te vas a acostumbrar una vez que entres a la universidad para la próxima semana-  
-¿Uno o dos cubos de azúcag, amo Jacob?- interrumpió Claus.  
-Que sean tres Claus, total, el azúcar no es mía-

En lo que el robot le echaba los cubos al café, la puerta se volvió a abrir y Voltaire entró con tranquilidad, saludando a todos.

-Muy buenos días a ti también Voltaire-  
-¿Algo para hacer el día de hoy, ama Carol?-  
-Si, de hecho, bastante- le contestó la susodicha -Quiero que cuando vayas a la tintorería por el traje de Jackie nos dejes en la puerta del consultorio del doctor Wilson, tengo una cita hoy y debo de comenzar a programar las de mi nieto. Después iremos de nuevo al centro comercial...-  
-Nana, nana, nana- interrumpió Jack haciéndole pausa con las manos -¿Por que habría que recoger Voltaire un traje para mi?-  
-¿No te lo dije ayer?-  
-¿Decirme que?-  
-Oh, maldición, tienen razón en decirme que necesito una agenda- murmuro para si -Veras Jack, con motivo de tu llegada a estas tierras, la gente de la mesa ejecutiva de hoteles Borges te organizó una fiesta de bienvenida-  
-¡Oh abuela! ¿De verdad debo de ir? Tu sabes perfectamente que esto lo hacen para besarte el trasero- se quejó el pelirrojo.  
-Corrección, lo hacen para lamer TU trasero Jacob. Si quieren mantener sus trabajos donde están saben que deben de quedar bien con el que sera su próximo jefe-  
-Espera, ¿YO?, pensé que el Borges y sus utilidades se las ibas a heredar a mi padre-  
-¿Y Dulce piensa que va a sacarme un solo centavo por medio de tu tembloroso padre? ¡Ja, y doble Ja!. Lastima que vaya a estar muerta, amaría ver su cara cuando vea que en mi testamento la cadena hotelera esta tu nombre y no el de Wallace- la vieja dama entonces sacó un cigarrillo del bolso de su camisón -Hijo, hay que hablar claro. Tu padre podrá ser un buen hombre de negocios, pero necesita de Dulce para realmente moverse en este mundo lleno de depredadores. En cambio tu, muchacho, tienes eso de lo que mi hijo carece. Lo único que necesito es hacer que aflore, lo cual no va a ser difícil en tu caso. Eres mi nieto, a final de cuentas-

Jack dejo escapar una risilla ante el comentario.

-¿Supongo entonces que quieres que termine con la maestría para hacer una carrera en servicios turísticos o administración de empresas?-  
-Diplomados Jack, hacer una carrera completa solo te va hacer perder el tiempo. Nada te van a decir esos peleles de supervivencia para este mundillo asqueroso que no te pueda decir yo en el trascurso. Lo que si quiero que aprendas es legislación y normas empresariales. Aun si no deseas tomarlas, yo misma me voy a asegurar de que lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?-  
-¿Y para que quieres que estudie leyes?-  
-Que mejor manera de evadirlos que encontrando agujeros en sus reglas, Jack. Jejejeje-  
-Oooooh, ya te capto- guiño el ojo el joven

La anciana exhalo un negra nube de su boca y recargo su codo sobre la mesa.

-Solo para que lo sepas, a la fiesta va ir el doctor Harley y al resto de los super cerebros. De todos modos, ibas a tener que acompañarme aunque no quisieras-  
-Comprendo Nana-  
-Bueno hijo, si ya esta todo explicado, en cuanto tu y Voltaire terminen de desayunar quiero que le hables a ese chunche llamado Betty, iremos con el medico en cuanto acabes- exclamo la mujer levantándose con dificultad de su asiento.  
-De acuerdo abuela, pero, ¿es que ya acabaste de comer tan rápido?-  
-A mi edad un plato de cereal con nueces, un café y una toronja son el desayuno balanceado y llenador que necesitas para hacer tus actividades diarias, que no son muchas- le respondió -Ademas, siempre me levanto temprano Jack, que no se te olvide eso-

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Llego la noche a la original mansión Spicer y Jack se estaba arreglando para ir a la fiesta hecha en su honor.

El día y la tarde resultaron mas amenas de lo que Jack esperaba. El doctor Wilson lo trató de perlas y hasta le redujo medicamentos, ademas, el traje que Voltaire sacó de la tintorería no se miraba ni tan elaborado, ni tan arcaico como el esperaba. El viaje al centro comercial no duro mucho, así que su abuela se detuvo a almorzar en una tienda de hamburguesas que estaba cerca. Aunque la comida no la hubiera preparado Claus, cada bocado sabía mejor al lado de su Nana y sus historias.

Este nuevo estilo de vida iba a ser agitado y mas lleno de responsabilidades que estando con sus padres, ademas de que su abuela a veces podía resultar un tanto exigente, pero no se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. Todo era perfecto para olvidar que alguna vez estuvo involucrado con la magia, y escapar por completo de su pasado lleno de derrotas.

Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo era estar con su Nana al fin. Aquella anciana mujer representaba todo para el; hacerla feliz lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y la razón era muy simple.

Ella nunca lo miraba hacia abajo.

Jamas vio en Jack un chico débil incapacitado, o raro. Totalmente lo contrario, ella siempre le había dicho a Jack que tenía potencial para algo, y siempre estuvo al tanto de que desarrollara el susodicho. Solo hacia falta decir que cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía facilidad para la robotica, ella misma le dio el Heli pack y de paso una serie de libros de electrónica para que se mantuviera practicando. Su abuela siempre estuvo apoyándole podía hablarle de lo que fuera sin temor alguno y cada cosa que el chico hacia no dejaba de sorprenderla. Parecía que era la única persona en el mundo que Jack lograba hacer realmente feliz.

-Jack, hijo- se escuchó la voz de su abuela detrás de puerta de su habitación -¿Ya estas listo?-  
-En un minuto Nana- le respondió -Solo déjame acomodarme la corbata-

Carol entró sin avisarle al muchacho, quien se encontraba frente al espejo de su baño batallando con una corbata roja. Jack volvió sus ojos a su visitante e hizo una mueca.

-Oye abuela, si te ibas a poner tu vestido café, de menos hubieras usado algo mas sutil que el collar de siempre-

La señora venía con un vestido holgado de color café oscuro con mangas largas y un elegante sombrero que combinaba. Sin embargo, Jack tenía razón, un elegante collar de oro con un rubí incrustado en el centro llamaba toda la atención del conjunto.

-Vamos Jacob. Sabes que difícilmente me voy a fiestas sin esta joya, ya se que hay gente en este mundo que le a clavado los ojos y ni de chiste voy a dejar que la roben- le explico Carol -Ahora, ven para acá y déjame arreglar eso-

Nana Spicer le puso la corbata de Jack de manera tan eficaz que parecía una maquina para atarlas, y de paso, le acomodó el saco de su traje negro.

-Sabes Jack, verte así de formal hace que recuerde a tu abuelo. Estas heredando su mismo fuerte mentón y sus hombros anchos- suspiro la viuda Spicer levantando la cara de Jack con la mano suavemente -Lastima que ni tu ni tu padre lo pudieron conocer a fondo. Fue un gran hombre, y a tu padre le hizo mucha falta-  
-Lo se abuela, me contaron que el murió cuando papá era tan solo un bebé- exclamo en voz baja Jack, como dando un pésame.  
-No te sientas mal hijo. Se que hago demasiados comentarios sobre tu abuelo, pero créemelo, yo hace mucho que supere su pérdida-

La vieja dama le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda con alegría y Jack termino sobándose Su abuela podría parecer una frágil ancianita, pero sus manos eran bastante pesadas.

-Oye abuela- exclamo Jack de repente apuntado a su mejilla -¿Tu crees que sea conveniente que no use maquillaje sobre esta cosa? Tu sabes, puede llegar a causar una impresión algo fuerte-  
-Vamos Jacob, cuando se enteren que te la hiciste practicando con monjes xiaolin en las altas montañas de China, hasta la van a ver con algo de respeto-

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Un salón bastante elegante frente al mar se encontraba arreglado para la ocasión Una música relajante tocada por un orquesta amenizaba el ambiente, cientos de personas conversaban acaloradamente mientras bebían mai tai* o cócteles de colores neones y el centro de mesa de frutas tropicales y flores coincidía con el candelero de cristal que colgaba arriba del mismo. Jack se había alejado de todo el mundo, y no por que estuviera evitando a los camareros que claramente se estremecían al ver sus cicatrices, si no por que tenía hambre.

Observaba atentamente los camarones con coco, el sashimi de atún, las croquetas de queso, el cerdo asado y demás platos con olores suculentos que estaban haciendo que sus intestinos hicieran sonidos de protesta. Al chico no le faltaban ganas de lanzarse sobre los mismos, pero su abuela le advirtió que si llegaba a comer algo antes de que llegara el doctor Harley, le iba a cortar sus dedos de uno por uno. Y proviniendo de la Nana Spicer, las amenazas no eran chiste o estaban de adorno.

Afortunadamente para Jack, justo cuando su mano comenzó a moverse de manera automática por tomar un huevo cocido con caviar rojo, su abuela llamó su atención para presentarlo.

-Hijo, ¡ven aquí! Ven y saluda a todos- le exigió Nana Spicer. Una vez que Jack llego, la mujer lo rodeo con su brazo con gran alegría -Señores, quiero que observen al orgullo de la casa Borges, mi nieto Jacob-  
-Oh, oh, E-es un placel conocelo, señol, Spicel-

Un anciano hombre japones se reverencio frente a el de manera nerviosa, hablándole en un claro "Engrish"*. Jack notó de mala gana que el tipo no despegaba para nada la mirada de la cicatriz de su cara. Jack estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, cuando una dama pelirroja de como de 40 años, se le acercó con toda la confianza del mundo y le jaló la mejilla sana con poca delicadeza.

-¡Oh por Dios, Jackie! ¿De verdad eres tu? ¡Pero como haz crecido!- exclamo con un tonillo chillón que a Jack le caló en los tímpanos -No te miraba desde que estabas en los brazos de tu mamí, supongo que no te acuerdas de mi, ¿verdad?-  
-No del todo pero, creo saber quien es. ¿Usted no es Nicole, la mujer de Maximillian McGravy?- le respondió el aludido en con un hipócrita interés -Mi abuela dice que se encarga de la utilidades de la cadena-  
-Oh si, eso. En realidad ya desde hace rato que soy ex mujer de Max para mi pésame- cambio su sonsonete alegre a murmurar en uno muy amargo -Un día de estos me las va a pagar...-

Jack arqueó la ceja hasta que escucho un sonido proveniente de la puerta.

-¿Carol?- dijo una voz lejana.

*el mai tai es una bebida alcohólica prepara en las cocteleras hawainas


	7. Hawaian Coctail pt 2

ACTO 1  
Capitulo 6  
Hawaiian Coctail  
parte 2

Una dama y un varón ancianos, de casi la misma edad que su abuela, estaban de pie uno al lado del otro. Jack notó que ambos eran muy parecidos.

-Oh Jane, Jake, que bueno que los veo- dijo su abuela rápidamente -Jack, quiero presentarte a mis amigos de la infancia. Ellos son los gemelos Jane y Jake Harley-  
-Oh, son gemelos...- exclamo Jack  
-Así que este es el muchacho- se acercó Jake y le extendió la mano -Va a ser un gusto trabajar contigo-

Jack lo saludó con un poco de nerviosismo al principio, pero gradualmente le agarro confianza para terminar sintiendo entre sus dedos sus callosas manos.

El afable señor Jake Harley era un canoso hombre bigotón de piel sonrosada, con un par de prominentes dientes frontales y unos cálidos ojos verdes. Rebozaba de energía, fortuna y buena salud a sus 70 y tantos años de edad. Lo mismo era para la mujer, Jane Egbert/Harley, quien mostraba la misma piel sonrosada, los grandes dientes frontales y unos lindos ojos azul celeste detrás de un par de lentes gruesos.

-Como se ve que te sacó a ti, Carol- le menciono Jane -Se nota que es tu nieto, tiene todas las facciones de Wallace-  
-Jejejeje, lo se. Y dime Jane, ¿como va la pastelería?-  
-Ya abrimos el 2do local en Massachuset, espero siga creciendo-  
-Jackie, si te gustan mis galletas, deberías de probar las de la señora Jane. Ella es repostera y ademas es chef graduada del Cordon bleu-  
-Vaya, eso si que suena como una profesión interesante- exclamo el muchacho.  
-Por cierto Jake, ¿donde están el resto de los muchachos que van a participar en el estudio?, me habías dicho que los ibas  
a traer-  
-Oh, lo siento, es que el resto de los chicos estas afuera del salón, disfrutando de la noche en los jardines. Vengan, acompáñenme-

Los gemelos Harley sacaron a Jack y a su abuela del salón y los condujeron a los jardines del mismo, donde se podía sentir la brisa tropical alrededor del cuerpo. Jack sabía que Hawaii era hermosa por naturaleza, mostrando a todo el mundo su inusual gama de colores en flores, frutos y aves. El aire de calma de la noche solo la hacía ver mas romántica. No tardo mucho cuando logro divisar a un grupo de jóvenes y a un par de adultos riendo entre las palmeras, aunque elegantemente vestidos, no habían desperdiciado la ocasión y estaban todos sentados en el pasto.

-Carol, supongo que no debo presentarte a mi hijo Abraham, pero si a mi nuera, Roxanne- le dijo Jane.

Un hombre alto, morocho, de nariz puntiaguda y muy elegante se levantó en un instante del pasto y saludo con cordialidad a la abuela de Jack. Venía fumando una pipa y parecía estar disfrutando la noche al lado de una hermosa dama de corto pelo rubio, quien debía ser su esposa.

-Señora Spicer, hace un milenio que no la había visto- exclamo Abraham soltando algo de humo -¿Como esta Wallace?-  
-En la India, con su mujer, razón por la que Jack se vino a vivir conmigo-  
-Me alegra saber que se encuentra bien. Por cierto, déjeme presentarle a mi esposa Roxanne-  
-Por favor, llámeme Roxy- menciono la mujer dándole la mano.  
-¿Roxy?- dijo de repente Jack -¿Usted no es Roxy Lalonde, la escritora de la serie "The oracle of the ages"?-  
-Así es, pero desde hace rato que no uso mi nombre de soltera. Ahora soy la señora de Egbert-  
-¡Amo su novela! Umbra es uno de los mejores villanos que he visto jamas-  
-Jajajajaja, es lo que amo de tí Roxy, encuentras fans por todos lados- menciono el señor Egbert -Por cierto, tu nombre es Jack ¿verdad? Déjame presentarte a mi hija Rose, ella estará en el estudio contigo-

El albino noto a la joven Rose a unos cuantos centímetros de Abraham, y quedo impresionado. Tenía al menos uno o dos años menos que Jack y era una niña muy bonita. Su piel era blanquecina, sus labios carnosos estaban delineados con un labial purpura, y su cabello amarillo cenizo llevaba una diadema de color negro. Tenía ojos lilas y llevaba puesto un vestido de cóctel que combinaba con ellos. Hablando de manera sincera, Jack esperaba que la gente que fuera a conocer se viera un poquito nerd, igual que el, pero la nieta de la señora Jane era bastante llamativa.

-Jack, supongo- dijo Rose con propiedad  
-Erhm, si, si, encantado Rose- exclamo Jack aun sorprendido.  
-¿Vas a estudiar medicina? Yo particularmente estoy interesada en el área neurológica, razón por la que me acomoda mucho ser parte de este estudio-  
-En realidad soy mas de electrónica y programación, pero me da gusto que estés en tu ambiente-  
-A mi también me da gusto-  
-Tu debes de ser Jack, ¿no es así?- lo interrumpió una voz detrás de el -El nieto de la señora Carol Borges-

Jack volteo su cabeza para ver a otros tres niños. Los primeros dos eran gemelos, y no sobrepasaban los 12 años edad, eran semejantes a los hermanos Harley. El otro era un rubio de cabello corto, que aparentaba tener la edad de Rose y no se veía como alguien de muchas palabras.

La primera de los dos nietos del señor Harley era Jade, una chica de complexión delgada. Su piel morena que indicaba su ascendencia hawaiiana, a parte de tener un negro cabello lacio que le llegaba casi hasta la mitad de la espalda. Al igual que su abuelo, Jade tenía un par de prominentes dientes y cálidos ojos verdes, pero estos estaban cubiertos por un par de anteojos delgados y redondos. Su hermano, Jonh, era dos tantos de lo mismo. También era moreno, delgado y su cabello negro era corto y enmarañado. Al igual que su tía abuela, poseía un par de alegres ojos azul celeste. Eso sin olvidar que lo caracterizaban los grandes dientes frontales y los lentes redondos. Ambos llevaban puesta ropa negra, Jade traía un vestido negro amposo y sin mangas y Jonh venia casi igual que Jack, solo que su corbata era azul.

Al lado estaba el rubio que vestida de manera un poco mas informal; chaleco blanco, camisa roja con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, corbata y pantalones negros. Su nombre era Dave Strider, y estaba reflejando a Jack sobre un par de lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver para nada sus ojos. Su pose y su actitud delataban que estaba ahí por obligación hasta cierto punto.

-Hola hola, mi nombre es Jonh, supongo que tu vas a ser que va estar en el estudio con mi hermana Jade- le comentó  
alegremente Jonh, la chica solo se limitó a sonreirle de manera tímida a Jack.  
-Eh, si supongo- le respondió Jack -¿Acaso tu no vas a estar en el?-  
-Para el estudio que les van a hacer a ustedes no- le dijo Jonh algo apenado -Mi CI es 115, mas... ¿normal? Pero tu sabes, voy a estar por ahí de manera ocasional por que quieren saber por que mi hermana es un ultra cerebro y yo solo soy inteligente, cuando se supone que ambos somos gemelos-  
-Sin embargo, pareces un persona mucho mas comunicativa-  
-¡Oh si! Lo que pasa es que mi hermana es un poco tímida- luego se volvió hacia la chica -Jade, saluda a tu compañero-  
-Uhm, hola- lo saludo con voz fina.  
-Jejejeje, pero que tierna-  
-Bueno, supongo que si vas a trabajar con mi hermano, seras otro de los bichos raros que tendrá en su labo el señor Harley, ¿no?- le dijo Dave con poca delicadeza.  
-¿Y tu eres...?-  
-Dave Strider, de los Striders, un placer- le menciono en broma mientras se subía sus lentes oscuros con el índice y metía la mano libre el bolso de su pantalón.  
-Tambien mio- respondió Jack, poniendo ambas manos en su bolsillos -¿Tu tampoco participaras en el experimento?-  
-No viejo, yo soy normal. Mas o menos tengo el mismo promedio que Jonh, si no es que mas bajo. Mi hermano es el monstruo aquí, apenas cumplirá los 22 el próximo mes y ya esta dando clases a maestría. Quiere prepararse para hacer su post doc-  
-Vaya, ¿de verdad?- exclamo Jack impresionado -¿Y de que tipo de clases enseña tu hermano?-  
-Electromecánica, mecatronica, programación, lo que quieras viejo. Fue becado en Harvar hace como 5 años atrás y gano una batalla de robots hace como 3 con sus dos creaciones, squarewave y sawtooth, bailan rap y lanzan misiles-

Jack se vio interesado. ¿Un super cerebro de 21 años que hacía robots de combate? Eso sonaba como algo que no quería dejar pasar, y como compañeros de estudio neurológico (y posiblemente alumno y maestro), quizás debían de presentarse.

-Y dime amigo, ¿donde esta tu hermano?-  
-Esta haya, es el que esta recargado en la palmera. Se llama Dirk, pero si lo quiere saludar con menos formalidad, solo llámalo "Bro"-

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de par en par. Ligeramente recargado en la palmera, con una mano el bolsillo y la otra en el celular, estaba un joven rubio de cuerpo atlético y muy, pero muy atractivo. Hablando de manera sincera, Jack tenía unas expectativas muy pobres de la gente que compartía su hobby, pero este sujeto rompía todas y cada una de las reglas que el se había auto establecido de los ingenieros entrenados en casa. Era alto, entre un metro con 80, o quizás 85 y llevaba sobre si un semblante de confianza que le había visto a pocos. Su cabello corto, casi blanco, parecía bastante suave, y lo jugaba con el entre sus dedos al compás de los movimientos que hacia sobre el aparato. Las facciones de su cara estaban muy bien labradas, al igual que su cuerpo, que se miraba bastante bien torneado. El tipo también llevaba un par de lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos, pero eso no le restaba importancia al resto de su ser, que era bastante llamativo, y mas en esa ropa tan varonilmente elegante.

Al albino se le abrió la boca, no sabía si de sorpresa o de que, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que hubiera estado babeando de no ser por que se contuvo, no quería parecer un imbécil.

Para su abuela, quien lo vigilaba de reojo, no era sorpresa verlo así. Desde hacía mucho que Jack le había confesado que tenía tendencias bisexuales, diciéndole que se inclinaba mas hacia las chicas que por los chicos, pero bisexuales y punto. Ademas, había que admitir que el tío estaba bueno, y no era cuestión de los gustos de uno, ESTABA BUENO.

-Jack- se acercó su abuela en voz baja

Jack se sobresaltó al escuchar a su abuela tan cerca, pero volvió a guardar compostura.

-¿Que pasa abuela?-  
-Escuche de Jake que el chico de allá va a darte clases-  
-Hay, abuela, intuyo al punto al que quieres llegar, pero...-  
-Habla con el Jack-  
-No lo se abuela-  
-Mira hijo, si algo he aprendido con el tiempo es que todos los tipos con su semblante no son tan inalcanzables como todo el mundo cree, ademas- menciono haciendo una pausa y finalmente continuó con cero delicadeza -Se nota a leguas que el sujeto ese es homosexual-

Jack se puso mas rojo que su cabello en ese mismo instante.

-Abuela, ¿como crees?-  
-Ah, ¿no me crees? Observa. ¡Hey tu muchacho!- le dijo haciéndole una seña a Dave -Dime, es tu hermano ¿verdad?-

La abuela de Jack señaló a Dirk con el dedo índice y el Strider menor levantó la ceja.

-Si...- le dijo algo aludido.  
-Es apuesto, creo que es todo un playboy, ¿no?-  
-Señora, vamos a ser francos. Mi hermano no esta disponible para las damas, es mas de esos que se divierte en los baños para caballeros, así que no lo intente siquiera-  
-Vez Jack, te lo dije-  
-¿Perdón?- exclamo el Strider menor.

Jack golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, eso fue muy humillante. Ya sabía que su Nana tenía pocos pelos en la lengua, pero aun así le producía demasiada pena que hablara mas de la cuenta. Viendo que su abuela le guiñaba el ojo y que no podía salirse de esta tan fácil lanzó un fuerte suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos para generar una pose mucho mas "cool" y así acercarse al tal Dirk con un poco mas de actitud (o de menos aparentarla).

-Buena noche, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Jack con su mejor sonrisa conquistadora.  
-De hecho, hace buen clima- le menciono el joven con su grave voz sin despegar su vista del celular.

A Jack eso ultimo le hizo temblar un poco las piernas. No solo era guapo, su voz también era perfecta, sonaba parecida a la grave voz de un locutor de radio experimentado; fuerte, varonil y bastante clara.

-Escuche por ahí que vas a tomar una de mis aburridas materias de maestría- le dijo despegándose de su celular, algo que hizo que Jack volviera de la luna -También me comentaron que te gustan los robots de combate-  
-¿Eh? ¡Si! Digo... si, son interesantes- al diablo con la pose guay, todo se había ido al carajo.  
-¿No quieres mejor que nos vayamos a discutir eso a otro lado? Esta jodida fiesta se esta volviendo tediosa y terminaré durmiéndome parado sobre esta palmera si esto sigue como sigue-  
-No lo se, nos perderíamos la comida...-  
-Eres un poco lento para captar el mensaje, ¿no?-

A la par del comentario, Jack noto con un poco de vergüenza que el sujeto, de hecho, le estaba respondiendo de manera positiva a su patético intento de conquista.

No lo podía creer, ¡había logrado anotar un cuadrangular con un sujeto 5 años mayor que el! Jack hubiese querido asegurarse de no estar soñando, pero pellizcarse solo iba a empeorar el asunto. El problema era que ahora estaba helado, no estaba seguro de como actuar o que hacer ahora, la verdad es que era la primera vez que le había funcionado algo así. Sin embargo, logro guardar la compostura y carraspeo un poco, poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su espalda.

-Bueno, si lo que quieres es salir de aquí, sugeriría una caminata por la playa, digo, el clima esta excelente y no hay que desperdiciarlo en este aburrido lugar-  
-Pero primero a una hamburguesa con el grupo, ¿te parece?-

Ahora el tipo andaba haciéndose el difícil, pero si quería jugar así, Jack no tenía ningún inconveniente, dos podían hacerlo.

-...¿Sabes que? Conozco un lugar en donde sirven buenos aros de cebolla, si quieres yo invito, pero si alguien aquí pide una soda de dieta, va a pagar su comida-  
-Ja ja ja, trato hecho- menciono el muchacho con una enorme carcajada, después, hizo una bocina con la mano -¡Muchachos! Vayámonos de aquí, no hay nada que hacer, Jack nos invita una hamburguesa-  
-¡Genial!- exclamaron en un unisono.

El joven le sonrió a Jack y el, aunque un poco sorprendido al principio, le sonrió también. El resto de los chicos comenzaron a a reunirse alrededor de el, buscando conocerlo mas a fondo, una atención que lo llenaba de orgullo, pues parecía que se miraban mas interesados que horrorizados al saber que se la había hecho practicando Tai Chi con monjes en un templo.

Jack, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logro respirar con paz. Podría decirse que dio con su paraíso en medio del paraíso.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS SXSXSXSXSXSXS

**Notas del autor:**

Para aquellos que no están familiarizados con Homestuck, habrán de saber que los personajes en esta historia no tienen un color de piel especificado, puesto que el autor no da grades rasgos de apariencia de estos sujetos, mas si de su personalidad. Eso en primera instancia. En segunda, estos son los** head canons** que se van a manejar en este fic. El canon de esta historia es algo complicado de explicar para lo que no han leído el comic, y para los que ya lo leyeron, aquí veran los parámetros que se van a tomar en cuenta para el desarrollo de este fic.

Si quieren una imagen con la apariencia de los personajes puedo mandarles links por mensajeria privada o algo así, por que hacerlo aquí es algo dificil.


	8. Chapter 8

ACTO 2  
Prologo

Las montañas de china, en medio de tierra de nadie. Como todo paraje olvidado de la civilización, la belleza de la naturaleza predominaba por si sola.

La única edificación humana que era visible en kilómetros estaba en la montaña mas alta, sobresaliendo entre la espesa neblina que la cubría. No era otra cosa que un palacio constituido de innumerables cantidades de materiales preciosos, dando la ilusión de que un emperador de gran poder la había mandado a construir años atrás Sin embargo, a pesar de la opulencia, la fachada invitaba a voltear y tomar otro camino, pues era bastante espeluznante. Aquellos que vivían en las cercanías advertían a los viajeros que el llegar hasta el pico y meterse al edificio era una garantía de que no se te iba a volver a ver nunca mas.

Entre los campesinos del área era bien conocida la leyenda del dragón malvado que vivía en el pico, y que devoraba a los intrusos. También se corría el rumor de un mago poderoso viviendo en la misma cercanía al que se le calculaba ya mas de un milenio de edad. Pero eran pocos lo que en realidad sabían que hombre y bestia eran la misma cosa. La historia de Chase Young, el mago oscuro que dio su alma por una pócima que le concedía la inmortalidad, era un rumor mucho menos sonado, irónicamente.

-Este silencio se esta volviendo muy incomodo- murmuro para si el susodicho Mago/dragón.

Chase Young estaba tomando un descanso en la biblioteca, leyendo uno que otro pergamino viejo para pasar el rato. Desde hacía días que no había sucedido nada importante en el bando Heylin, y la falta de acción le estaba aburriendo como no había idea.

La realidad era que estaba muy fuera de contacto con el resto del grupo, no había querido verificar a nadie desde el accidente que había sufrido el joven Jack Spicer hacia un mes y pico.

... Jack Spicer. Ahora que había vuelto a su mente, Chase recordaba por que había estado fuera por tanto tiempo. De solo llegar a recordar su nombre le hacia estremecerse, con una sensación que podía solo podía definirse como un "No-se-que" o algo mas parecido a "Cañangas ñangas".

El pequeño gusano le había demostrado una vez mas lo frágiles que eran los mortales. Apenas logró sobrevivir a algo que bien pudo haber terminado en tragedia, pero perdiendo sus apéndices en el proceso. Y aunque a decir verdad, Chase no estaba consternado por lo que le pasó al muchacho, la verdad fue la primera vez en años que había sentido impotencia. El que Jack estuviera respirando ya era ganancia pero el hecho de que estuvo a punto de terminar paralitico o muerto, sin que Chase pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo, no se le había salido de la cabeza aun.

Ademas, el recuerdo de la inquisidora mirada de los monjes sobre de ellos solo lo hacía mas memorable. El día del accidente, todos los chicos, y sobre todo Omi, habían volteado hacia ellos con una combinación entre aterrada, enojada, conmocionada y apurada; como si en les estuvieran gritando "¿que carajos están esperando?" con la pura mirada.

De manera sincera, ¿que querían que ellos hicieran? No era como si el o la bruja tuvieran una solución mágica a la mano para poder sacar a Jack adelante con un chasquido de dedos. Esos muchachos debían aprender, aunque fuera a la mala, que la magia también tenía limitaciones, aunque se rigiera por diferentes leyes.

En resumen, aquella situación había sido bastante incomoda.

Por otro lado, y fuera de ese único detalle, lo que le pasara a Jack era de muy poca importancia para el. El pequeño insecto no había hecho mas que estorbar y ser una molestia desde que lo conoció, y mientras mas alejado de la situación se mantuviera, mejor para todo el mundo. De esa manera el no iba a tener que lastimarse y finalmente iba a evocar su humano cuerpo a cosas típicas, como debió ser desde el principio. Conquistar el mundo era una tarea para ligas mayores, algo para lo que Jack había demostrado ya varias veces no estar capacitado, y aunque sabía que poseía entusiasmo, eso no lo era todo en una tarea que requería planeasión, astucia y sobre todo, tiempo. El chico Jack era muy inmaduro para comprender todo eso.

-Chase...-

Los pensamientos de Chase fueron apagados por la voz tenue de Wuya, quien estaba justo detras de el. La bruja pelirroja tenía las manos en su regazo y llevaba una expresión seria en su cara; era algo poco común en ella, pues normalmente presentaba una actitud mas, seductiva, si de con Chase se hablaba.

-¿Que necesitas Wuya?- dijo el aludido con un claro fastidio.  
-Nada en realidad- suspiró la bruja -Solamente me encuentro un poco... solitaria. El silencio de este castillo se esta volviendo muy frío-

Tenía que darle la razón a la pelirroja. En los últimos días, el aire dentro del castillo estaba comenzando a carecer de calor.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Nota de autor:

Como se habran percatado, los actos cambian conforme se cambien las perspectivas de personajes por lo que algunos pueden ser cortos, otros muy largos.


	9. Ojos de cuervo

**Nota del autor:**

Perdonen por taradar tanto en escribir continuación. Mi trabajo actual me está matando y tengo muchas mas tareas encima. Pero aquí esta, la continuación del acto. Si alguien tiene una duda, con gusto se las aclaramos aquí n.n

ACTO 2  
Capitulo 1  
Ojos de cuervo.

Chase debía de admitirlo, la actividad entre los villanos había disminuido de una manera considerable. Y como contra parte enemiga de los Xiaolin, eso estaba por de mas mal. Los monjes se volvían mas fuertes con el pasar del tiempo, y el vencerlos era una tarea cada vez era mas difícil.

Pero, ¿que era lo que estaba pasando? La verdad Chase no lograba encontrar una respuesta concreta a la reciente falta de interés. Aunque la carrera por los artefactos mágicos era en realidad de poca importancia para el dragón, esta no era la verdadera cuestión que estaba en juego. Su numero se estaba reduciendo en medio de una guerra para observar si era la oscuridad o la luz la que predominaba, y sumando el hecho de que la actividad había llegado a casi nula, la situación estaba pasando de aburrida a desesperante.

Las causas de esto posiblemente eran bastantes, y espiarlos solo iba a ser un gasto de energía innecesario, o al menos, no había sido una opción hasta ahora. Aunque Wuya finalmente lo había convencido de ir a espiar al resto del bando Heylin, ya para entonces la idea le estaba sonando tentadora.

Chase entonces le pidió a la bruja que se acercara y abrió la bola de cristal para observar a todos, tratando de obtener entre los dos la mayor cantidad de información posible de su actual paradero.

La primera en aparecer fue Ashley, quien estaba jugando basquetball en su secundaria con otras chicas de su edad. Aunque quizás una posible competencia la estuviera manteniendo alejada del bando Heylin debido a practicas, la escuela y/o sus padres nunca habían sido impedimento antes para que la joven hiciera acto de presencia, y buscara robar todo lo que tocaran sus garras.

-¿Ashley? ¿No vas a ver a tu enemigo numero uno primero?- pregunto la mujer de piel oscura.  
-Tu sabes que no Wuya, espiar a Bean no serviría de nada-

Chase había decidido no vigilar a Bean por razones que dolían de lo obvias que eran, la habichuela seguramente tenía una manera de evadir sus hechizos y no iba a dejar que lo espiaran tan fácil.

Por tanto, de Ashley siguió Panda Bubba, quien estaba en sus negocios de siempre. El mafioso no parecía tener una ocupación fuera de lo particular, salvo que en este momento se encontraba haciendo algunos tratos con un tipo con un sombrero de vaquero y bigote grueso con un acento chino/mexicano muy, pero muy marcado. No era nada que no hubiera visto antes del criminal, y no explicaba para nada su clara ausencia.

Le mime, por otro lado, andaba en su espectáculo callejero recibiendo monedas de los transeúntes que no se miraran completamente asustados por su acto de presencia. Nada fuera de lo común y aburrido de todos los días, y eso explicaba aun menos su ausencia.

Vlad fue el siguiente... nada tampoco, solo estaba cortando leña. Aunque, en realidad el chico desde hacía tiempo que no se aparecía por el lugar, nunca tuvo ningún problema para llegar donde Jack y robar uno o dos wu.

Por otro lado estaba Tubbiruba, y a diferencia de los otros Heylin, el si se veía en algo fuera de lo normal. El obeso ninja estaba trabajando con otros tres sujetos en un atraco, el cual de lejos estaba siendo vigilado por un hombre que le estaba diciendo que hacer por radio. Al parecer andaba ocupado haciendo cosas lejos del gremio Heylin, pero el era el único que parecía tener una excusa mas o menos comprensible, del resto, ni hablar.

¿Y ahora? ¿Es que todos habían decidió abandonar de manera repentina la búsqueda por mero capricho? El bando tan basto que solían ser, parecía que ahora solo consistía en el, Wuya y quizas Bean, aunque el frijol siempre andaba tratando de velar por su cuenta. Aun bajo el circulo de traiciones que llevaban entre ellos, debían de admitir que estaban todos en el mismo barco, y que se hubiera decidido bajar de manera repentina y sin decirle nada a Chase era algo aun mas grande que el que se clavaran el puñal en la espalda. Esto le había puesto bastante fúrico, pero no le daban ganas de gritar.

Sin embargo, y dejando de lado a Bean, aun quedaba una persona por revisar.

-Chase- le dijo Wuya con palabras casi culposas -¿Podríamos ver a Jack?-

Esto ultimo sorprendió al brujo dragón de sobremanera. Desde el accidente, Wuya había estado evitando el tema del pelirrojo, y no la culpaba, quizás no quería sentir que le estuvieran reclamando que el chico ya no se presentara mas a los duelos. Hubiese pensado al principio que la mujer lo había dicho a manera de broma para molestarle, como era lo usual, pero viendo a la bruja a los ojos, Young se dio cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en serio.

El maestro del tai chi dejo escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios y enfocó la bola de cristal en Jack, como no lo había hecho en varios días.

La imagen se hizo clara y mostró al albino sentado en una cafetería con una muy buena vista al mar, en ese momento se encontraba leyendo la 11va edición de un gordisimo libro de anatomía humana. En la mesa continua a el, a parte de libros de leyes y un manual de electrónica, estaba un vaso grande con humeante café americano. Parecía que el "niño genio del mal" no había estado perdiendo su tiempo y se decidió por hacer algo productivo de su vida.

-No parece que nada este fuera de su lugar, Jack solo esta estudiando- pensó para sus adentros.

De repente, una niña morena se acercó y el albino la saludo con un beso de mejilla.

-¿Listo para tu clase de robotica aplicada?- menciono la chica en un alegre tono de voz. Sus ojos de color verde brillante no era lo único que resaltaba, también sus dientes.  
-Ya casi Jade- le respondió Jack bajando la vista al libro -Estoy pensando en hacer un proyecto relacionado con las partes bionicas, tengo algunas teorías para mi tesis que quizás le puedan le puedan interesar al resto de mis compañeros-  
-Y muy seguramente a Dirk también, ¿eh?- le guiñó el ojo la muchacha -Dice que tienes potencial para trabajar con el en un proyecto "conjunto", si sabes a lo que me refiero-

El muchacho se puso igual de rojo que su cabello y escondió su cara dentro del libro.

-Jade, ¡por el amor de cielo! ¡No enfrente de todo el mundo! ¿Que tal si te escucha?-

¿Y eso? ¿Quien era este tal "Dirk"? ¿Era acaso algún compañero de escuela? Chase tomo nota mental y siguió viendo.

-No pasó mucho antes de que te volvieras su alumno estrellita, estoy casi segura de que llamaste su atención Jack-  
-Bueno pues, ¿no vas a llegar tarde a tu primera disección con los muchachos? Si quieres ser medico forense debes de comenzar desde ahorita-  
-Oh, ¡cierto! Nos vemos Jack, que te diviertas-

La bola de cristal siguió a Jack hasta su salón de clases, donde unos 8 jóvenes con al menos 7 años mas que el le escuchaban con la atención que le pondrían a un profesor, fijando sus miradas en lo que el anotaba en el pizarrón y de vez en cuando volteando a ver sus flamantes dedos bionicos. Chase debía admitir que no lograba comprender un carajo de lo que el pelirrojo estaba diciendo, y perdió el hilo de la lección en la parte en la que comenzó a dibujar un complicado diagrama de un circuito mientras hablaba sobre "metales de aleación quirúrgica integrados a los nervios periféricos de los músculos extensores", de ahí solo pudo escuchar un repetido "blah, blah, blah".

Fue entonces el ojo se volteo unos cuantos centímetros del pelirrojo para observar a un muchacho rubio de unos 21 escuchando con aun mayor atención, y anotado mientas este hablaba. Este tipo debía ser el tal Dirk, y viéndolo ya de cerca, a Chase no le parecía del todo un nerd como lo había imaginado al principio; de hecho estaba muy bien formado de manera física y era bastante apuesto.

Cuando la exposición terminó, Dirk se unió al resto de su alumnado con una serie de preguntas que Jack respondió con tremenda facilidad y al final, sonriendo, el maestro se levantó, le hizo una seña de aprobación con el dedo pulgar y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-Vientos- le dijo a Jack -Es una buena teoría para hacer practicas sobre prótesis metálicas, pero creo que aun podemos darle mejoras a las baterías internas que mencionaste y cambiarlos por foto sistemas...-

Y justo fue ahí donde todo se volvió confuso. El maestro de Jack comenzó demostrando su amplio conocimiento del tema hablando con la misma soltura que lo hizo el pelirrojo hacia unos momentos atrás, mientras el susodicho se llevaba la mano al mentón y pensaba, discutiendo alegremente con el en las partes que no le parecían. Así los otros del grupo se unieron de manera gradual, y el salón completo entro en una discusión acalorada, mas no agresiva, acerca del tema que Jack les expuso, poniéndose ya sea de un lado, del otro o haciendo una tercera propuesta.

La charla se estaba volviendo desesperantemente técnica, y daba la impresión de que todos en la sala habían dejado de hablar ingles y comenzaron a comunicarse en un idioma fabricado por marcianos. Wuya se estaba llevando las manos a las orejas, pues su cerebro estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mucho mas aya del comprensible para descifrar lo que Jack y sus amigotes decían.

-Chase, ¡haz que se callen!- grito la bruja, pues poco faltaba para que su cráneo comenzara a echar humo.

Y Chase lo hizo. Decidió quitar de su vista la tremenda alharaca que se formó en unos cuantos minutos. Ya no tenía caso de todos modos, por mas que trataran, el tema estaba fuera de lo que ellos conocían. En ese momento el lord dragón se paró por un segundo, simplemente quedando frente a la bola de cristal. Una sensación de horrible vació comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, saliendo desde la boca de su estomago para recorrer su espina. No tenía idea del porque, pero sabía que quien la provocaba era Spicer.

No había duda de que el Jack que se encontraba en ese salón de clases estaba sonriendo, pero no de la manera que lo hacía normalmente, usando esa risilla tonta llena de dientes que el llamaba su "risa malvada". Esta era mas sincera, mas calmada, mucho mas llena de paz. Jack estaba feliz, de eso ni dudarlo, y Chase no era nadie para querer evitarlo. Sabía que mientras mas de eso tuviera el "gusano", mas lejos estaría de la ciudadela, y por tanto, mas lejos estaría de verse en la situación en la que se vio por su propia necedad y fragilidad como mortal. Por que había que decirlo, todo fue muy estúpido y exagerado para su gusto.

Y sin embargo, eso no lo hacia sentirse satisfecho.

Quizás era la súbita desunión sin explicación alguna por la que estaba pasando el bando Heylin, pero el pensar que Jack había dado con su nicho fuera de los confines malignos de la organización no le era totalmente de su agrado.

-Me duele la cabeza- se quejo Wuya resignada, sentándose en el piso.  
-Con ese tono suenas derrotada Wuya, algo no muy típico de ti-  
-Lo estamos Chase, ¿no te has dado cuenta? El bando heylin se ha separado, solamente quedamos tu y yo en este juego. Bueno, mas bien yo, tu no estas interesado en esto del todo. Lo único que quieres es terminar con los monjes para instalar tu reino del terror, hayas wus o no de por medio- le comentó la bruja -Bean es heylin, pero nunca ha estado del lado de nadie, y ni quien lo convenza de lo contrario-

Ella tenía razón, pero el no lo iba a dejar así.

-Wuya, levántate, nos vamos de aquí-  
-¿Para que?- protesto la bruja.  
-No me voy a quedar aquí con los brazos cruzados con esta "organización" cayéndonse a pedazitos. Vamos a tener una charla muy severa con los otros Heylin-

Y sin mas preámbulos, Wuya lo acompaño para teletrasportarse con el.


	10. ¿Y ahora que?

ACTO 2  
Capitulo 2  
¿Y ahora que?

Chase y Wuya se había trasportado hacia el lugar mas cercano que pudieron encontrar, y en este caso fue la ciudad de Cantón, en donde antes vivía Jack.

Era obvio que no iba a visitar al pelirrojo, por el paisaje que estaba detrás de el cuando lo vio en la bola de cristal estaba claro que había dejado China atrás. Por quien Chase venía era por Ashley, cuyos padres estaban atendiendo unos negocios, y en tanto la princesa se encontraba en su lujoso penthouse hablando por teléfono y dándole de comer a sus tres siameses: Luna, Mio y Sagwa.

-Y ya te dijo Xi´jan- le hablaba a una amiga mientras habría una lata de carne de cordero -Ten por seguro que nos van a mandar a Hong kong, así que ve preparando los balones, vamos a tener una practica ardua durante estas tres próximas semanas. Si no nos sangran los dedos cuando nos vayamos a los vestidores, es que no logramos nada-  
-Algo interesante que menciones entrenamiento, Katnappe, ¿desde cuando?-

La chica gato se puso nerviosa cuando escucho la grave voz de Chase detrás suyo. No se volteo para recibir a la visita, solo volvió a su celular.

-¿Sabes que Xi´jan? Tengo que colgar, te hablo luego ¿si?-

La chica apagó el aparato y lo dejo en la barra. Por su lado, los siameses ya se habían comenzado a restregar en las piernas del lord dragón, razón por la que este tomó a la pequeña Luna entre sus brazos para acariciarla.

-Lindo lugar, un poco pequeño para mi gusto, pero parece cómodo-  
-Vamos Chase, Wuya, ¿que es lo que quieren?- dijo la chica gato con un puchero -En estos días me encuentro algo ocupada-  
-Y vaya que notamos que estas ocupada Katnappe- le replicó la bruja -Según yo te interesaban los objetos brillantes, deberías de tomar la oportunidad ahora que Spicer se largó. No entiendo por que piensas que es mas importante una practica de basquetbol a tus servicios como ladrona profesional-  
-Seguro Wuya. Deberías de saber que si no me han agarrado todavía, es por que no soy ladrona de tiempo completo. Debo de darme espacios, ¿comprendes?- se dirijo la chica con molestia. Ella hizo una pausa momentánea para sentarse en la barra y cruzarse de piernas -Ademas, se sincera conmigo ¿desde cuanto te interesan tanto mis servicios? No había sido llamada por la orden Heylin desde hace tiempo. ¡Oh! Esperen, ya comprendo, ¡necesitan un nuevo saco de golpear ya que el suyo los abandonó!-  
-Vaya manera de dirigirte hacia mi Ashley, siendo que fui yo quien te convenció de entrar a esto en primer lugar. Pensé que lo que buscabas era el lujo con los wus-  
-El basquetbol también te da millones bruja. Y por cierto, ya que hablas de eso, vaya que te agradezco que me hayas dejado entrar a tu jueguito. Nunca creí que hubiera forma de ser apuñalada por la espalda mas de una vez por el mismo sujeto. Y yo que pensaba que era la unica que podía hacer eso- le respondió en un tono sarcástico en lo que comenzaba a limarse las uñas  
-¡Niña insolente, no estas en posición para hablarme de esa manera..!-  
-¡Suficiente!- exclamo el mago con voz enérgica.

La gata había saltado de los brazos de Chase. Ahora resultaba que la chiquilla no quería cooperar por que estaba muy ocupada con su llamada "vida normal". Pero sabía que algo mas estaba detrás de todo, y el quería explicaciones reales. Siendo que nadie ahí se las estaba dando, iba ser un poco mas directo.

-Dime, Ashley- habló de manera mas directa el lord Dragón -¿Hay algo escondido en esta actitud tan irrespetuosa que debamos saber?-

La chica rubia tomó a su gata entre sus brazos, con mas tristeza que miedo, volvió sus ojos hacia el dragón.

-Vi a Jack convaleciente en el hospital, y no me agradó para nada esa visión, ¿saben? El pobre diablo tuvo suerte, eso ni quien negarlo, pero en una situación diferente hubiera terminado muerto-  
-Ve al grano niña...- le exigió Wuya.  
-¿Quieren que vaya al grano? ¡¿QUIEREN QUE VAYA AL GRANO?! ¡A ustedes se les olvida que somos humanos!- explotó finalmente la chica.

Wuya y Chase quedaron silentes un buen rato mientras la chica se encogía de piernas en la barra.

-Si nos cortamos, vamos a sentir dolor y luego a sangrar. Y no importa que tanto entrenamiento tengamos, a menos que nos convirtamos en bestias mágicas, si nos caemos de alturas grandes, nuestros huesos se van a romper- le dijo aun en posición fetal, volteando la mirada -Mientras veía a Spicer agonizando, no paraba de pensar en lo que me iría a pasar si yo hubiera sido la que se encontrara en esa cama con las extremidades maceradas y el rostro desfigurado. Ya se que estoy entrenada para robos profesionales, pero los wus no valen tanto como para arriesgar la vida por ellos, y menos para este equipo que no va hacer nada para ayudarme si termino en la misma situación-

Así, se volvió hacia los heylin mayores, mirándolos directo a la cara como si estuviera reclamándoles algo.

-No se que les diría Jack al respecto de esto- susurró -Pero yo no quiero morir joven-

La chica acariciaba a su gata mientras volteaba la mirada hacia otro lado, prácticamente dándoles la espalda. Wuya iba a decir algo, pero Chase le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Déjala Wuya, vayámonos de aquí-

La bruja acompañó al dragón y los dos dejaron a Ashley, cuyo gato parecía preocupado ante las lagrimas de miedo que estaba derramando su dueña.

XSXSXSXSXSXXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Shangai, China.

Ahora a la ciudad de Shangai. El lugar preferido para hacer negocios de Panda Bubba. El millonario hombre de los negocios ilícitos estaba viendo las cajas donde se encontraba el armamento que iba a venderle a Moreno Perez, el nuevo aliado al cargo de los negocios sucios de centro América. Estaba solo, sus hombres estaban afuera en espera de que alguien entrara para molerlo a balazos. No se esperaban siquiera que alguien pudiese entrar sin siquiera tocar puerta y/o ventanas.

-Panda bubba, me he de imaginar...-

El hombre de traje cerró con molestia la caja que estaba revisando al escuchar el tono de voz. No había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de Wuya.

-¿Hace cuanto que están aquí?- dijo Bubba sin inmutarse ni por un segundo.  
-Solo unos cuantos segundos- le respondió la bruja -Te miras ocupado-  
-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!- le reclamó -Tengo todo un negocio que atender, hay muchas cosas de por medio que debo arreglar antes de dejar Shagai, y varios animales en jaulas que están a punto de ser llevados a zoológicos privados. Encima, hay gente a la que tengo que debo sobornar y algunos otros diablos a los que debo llenar de plomo, todo para antes del Lunes-  
-Supongo entonces que estas lo suficientemente lleno de trabajo para olvidar tus deberes como Heylin, ¿no es así?-

El hombre levantó la cabeza confundido y finalmente se volteó a ver a la pareja mágica.

-¿Tenemos deberes con ustedes acaso?- exclamó  
-¡Por supuesto, estamos en una guerra del bien contra el mal! ¡Deberías de estar atento a lo que esta sucediendo, recolectando shen gwon wu para evitar que el lado Heylin pierda!- se molestó con el la bruja.

Chase no estaba diciendo nada al respecto, jamas había tratado con el mafioso, por eso dejaba que Wuya hablara con el. Sin embargo, pudo notar que no hacia un buen trabajo en ese sentido. El hombre se agarró la frente con su gran mano derecha y la masajeó con suma molestia, como si la bruja hubiese dicho una gran estupidez.

-A ver- repitió molesto el hombre aun con la mano en la frente -¿Quieren que vuelva a las andadas con eso de los cacharros magicos, verdad?-  
-En efecto-  
-¿Y que voy a recibir a cambio?-  
-Tu sabes lo que vas a recibir a cambio-  
-Me refiero ahorita mujer, ¿cuanto planeas pagarme?-

¿Pagar?

¡Pagar!

Tenía que estar bromeando.

-¡¿Pagarte?! ¡¿Acaso es que creías que el bando Heylin te daba compensaciones monetarias?! ¡¿Te haz vuelto loco acaso?!-  
-No mujer, no estoy loco, solo soy un mafioso. Los negocios son un juego que debo de jugar prestando atención hasta en el detalle mas mínimo. No voy a arriesgar a mis hombres en un duelo del que seguro no van a saber nada, por algo que quizás no reciba a cambio, y menos cuando tengo tantas ocupaciones de donde SI puedo sacar provecho inmediato-  
-No comprendo, ¿por que de repente tan renuente? Al momento que Jack te contactó, solo te contactó y tu fuiste. Nunca hablaste de dinero con ese muchacho-  
-Hija, por el amor del cielo, ¿nunca has escuchado hablar de algo que se llama "devolver favores"?- le respondió exasperado -Un familiar directo de Jack, del cual no puedo dar el nombre, ha estado ayudándome con mis negocios desde hace tiempo ya; al chico lo conozco desde que comenzó a caminar. No necesito hablar de dinero con el por que ya se a lo que me atengo cuando me busca. Y de hecho, al momento que hablé con ustedes se me hizo raro que me buscara por su cuenta. El único que me contactaba realmente era su familiar, eso hasta que me habló de los sheng gon wu y me dio ALGO de curiosidad-

Había dinero de por medio, eso era todo. No lealtad, ni siquiera interés, solo dinero. Chase gruño un poco y se cruzó de brazos, fue la única respuesta a las cosas que estaba escuchando. Wuya por su lado, estaba que hervía de ira, la verdad no lo podía creer. Panda Bubba notó a ambos y suspiró con una resignación parecida a la que tiene un padre tras discutir con un hijo adolescente.

-Son gente poderosa y yo lo se. Su magia es suficiente como para hacerme pomada y si bien tengo entendido, uno de los dos tiene un truco para hacer que me convierta en cenizas en este mismo instante. Pero también se muy bien que de nada les va a servir matarme, por que realmente no obtendrían beneficio alguno haciendo dicha acción- mencionó -Deben de entender que su siglo ya pasó, el mundo a cambiado para bien o para mal-  
-De eso estoy consciente Bubba, se que este mundo se maneja ahora por medio de consumismo y bienes materiales- dijo finalmente Chase -Pero lo que aun no comprendo es por que ya no quieres hacer tus deberes, siendo que logrando nuestro objetivo podrías tener riquezas que jamas podrías haber soñado-  
-Fácil muchacho, yo no construyo castillos en las nubes- Bubba se sentó en una de la cajas y acomodo sus manos en sus rodillas -Se los voy a poner simple para que comprendan. Mi vida hasta ahora a sido larga para una persona de la mafia, entré a los 15, he llegado a los 48, y de eso estoy agradecido. Pero eso lo he logrado por que he sido cuidadoso y táctico con lo hago. Cuando me hablan de magia, el bando Heylin y los gwus, lo único que veo es una causa perdida. Ustedes no me están ofreciendo ningún beneficio tangible al arriesgar mi vida y mi reputación por un proyecto en donde puedo o no llegar a ganar algo, y eso, en lenguaje de la mafia, es prácticamente poner un pie en la catacumba-  
-¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a hacer nada gratis a menos que vengamos con Jack?- le reclamó la bruja.  
-Precisamente mujer, ¿acaso creían que estaba en esto por mero hobbie?-  
-Pensábamos que eras uno de los nuestros, Jack me decía lo mismo con todos y cada uno de los sujetos con los hablaba-

Bubba de repente abrió los ojos de par en par... y se echo a reír. Se echo a reír como nunca. Chase miraba asqueado al mafioso mientras el hombre se caía de su asiento improvisado y rodaba en el piso, sus carcajadas retumbaban por todo el edificio.

-Señores- dijo finalmente cuando se calmó -Durante mucho tiempo estuve asustado. Creí que ustedes tenían el poder suficiente como para encargarse del problema por su cuenta. Y que cuando el mundo estuviera cayendo en una eterna oscuridad, no iba a tener de otra mas que quedarme sentado a ver como las cosas iban de mal en peor. Pero Dios santo, es patético y risible saber que no es así-  
-¿De que diablos estas hablando?- levantó la bruja la voz -¿Te estas burlando de nosotros?-  
-Claro que lo estoy haciendo, no me había dado cuenta lo perdidos que están sin ayuda de terceros a los que puedan dispensar. Por Dios, que creo que ni ustedes se han dado cuenta de su situación. Pónganse a pensar un rato, ¿cuantos aliados realmente tienen? ¿Alguien que hayan contactado por cuenta propia?-  
-¿Contactado por cuenta propia?-  
-Si bruja, ¿alguien con quien hayas hablado sin usar a Jack de por medio?-

Una horrible sensación llegó a ambos como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Chase apretó los puños y comenzó a tele trasportarse, con las risas de Bubba haciendo de nuevo eco entre las paredes de aquel desvencijado almacén.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Para Chase todo apestaba, jamas en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, y menos por un grupo de lo que el llamaba "frágiles humanos".

Y las razones del por que estaban por todos lados. Despues de dejar a Panda Bubba, la cosa no mejoró para ninguno de los dos.

En París, LeMime le preguntó a Chase por medio de señas en donde estaba Jack. Al no obtener respuesta positiva, les comentó que le pagaran 1 millón de morlacos y que con eso tenía para moverse de vuelta. Cuando su respuesta volvió a ser negativa, simplemente chasqueo los dedos y se fue en un auto invisible, algo que dejo confundidos tanto a la bruja como al dragón. En Moscú, Vlad les preguntó lo mismo, y cuando obtuvo las malas noticias, simplemente volvió a su trabajo. Al parecer la familia de Jack estaba apadrinando la escuela del hermano mayor de este, y aunque el ruso le trataba mal, no podía negarle favores por esa misma razón; era algo que Wuya no sabía, y que había dejado a Chase con la palma de su mano en la frente. Y para finalizar, en la provincía de Okinawa, Tubbiruba comentó que estaba demasiado ocupado con un "trabajo de verdad" para andar haciendo tareas de a gratis. Les agregó pues, que si ellos no estaban dispuestos a pagarle, que de menos le hablaran a Jack para quedar en un acuerdo con el y tener un depósito en su cuenta bancaria para los días siguientes.

Los otros Heylin estaban lejos de servir para algo en esa situación emergente. Bean y su mascota Ying ying quedaban fuera de la jugada por razones que ya se sabía todo el mundo. Mala Mala yong había sido derrotado tantas veces por los monjes que sabían como hacerle para derrotar a la pieza mecánica hecha por gwus. Gigi vilmente había sido encerrado por Raimundo, y no iban a liberar a la ya de por si malévola planta para que los atacara por la espalda. Y en cuanto a Cíclope... bueno, al menos habían tratado. Pero para su mala suerte, su único ojo parecía solo estar buscando a Spicer, y al no encontrarlo, se puso visiblemente triste.

Chase no lo podía creer, Wuya mucho menos. ¿Ahora resultaba que todo giraba alrededor de Spicer? ¿De a cuando todos se habían vuelto tan dependientes del gusano inservible? Cada uno de los Heylin con los que habían tratado de hablar se volvieron insubordinados al no ver a Jack entre el grupo, algo que hizo que a Chase le hirviera la sangre de ira.

Al volver a la ciudadela, los gatos no querían ni acercarse, su amo estaba rabiando y un cosa simple podía meritar un castigo terrible. Wuya, por otra parte, parecía estar adolorida.

-¿Por que?- susurro Chase -¿POR QUE?-

Chase tomo un jarrón y lo estrelló contra la pared. Debía descargar su enojo contra algo.

-¿Como dejamos que nos pasar esto? ¡¿Por que justo cuando el gusano decide LARGARSE, y usar el enorme cerebro que clama tener para algo realmente útil, de repente todos se vuelven en contra nuestra?!-  
-No entiendo por que estas tan enojado, ¡podemos solos! ¡Tenemos que poder solos!-  
-Claro que tenemos que poder solos, ¡no va ha haber de otra! ¡¿O acaso tienes una solución?!- exclamó Chase con exasperación.  
-Unamos a mas gente al bando heylin, nueva sangre. Si pudimos antes, debemos de poder ahora-  
-(Error, no pudimos. No fuimos nosotros, nunca fuimos nosotros. Siempre fue Jack)- pensó el dragón de manera sumamente amarga.

El mago oscuro se sentó en el trono con pesadez, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el cojinete, mientras sus gatos seguían alejándose de el. Wuya sintió que algo andaba horriblemente mal, por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en caminar al lado contrario de las bestias esclavas.

-Puedo suponer que sientes que no hay remedio, ¿no es así?- dijo la bruja, intuyendo lo que estaba pensando el dragón.  
-Quiero que Spicer se mantenga alejado de esto lo mas posible Wuya, es lo mejor para el. Pero tampoco podemos hacer nada sin su presencia- le comentó el dragón agarrando su cabeza como si tuviera una jaqueca enorme.  
-Jack va a volver por su cuenta, no importa lo que pase, siempre vuelve...-

Chase levantó la mirada ante lo que dijo la bruja, conmocionado. Luego, comenzó a reír sonoramente. La bruja lo acompañó con una ligera risa hasta que Chase agarró otro jarrón y lo estrelló contra la pared.

-Siempre vuelve, SIEMPRE VUELVE. ¡Seguro Wuya!- exclamó el dragón casi al borde del colapso -Hay un asunto particularmente malo aquí, el gusano siempre volvía por que no había otro lado al cual regresarse. ¡¿Que no lo entiendes?!-  
-Ofrecele algo entonces, Jack te admira lo suficiente como para caer en este tipo de cosas una y otra vez-  
-¡¿Soy yo, o lo que me planteas cada vez suena mas y mas imbécil?! Pero lo que me preguntó es, ¿realmente lo dices es en serio o solo me lo comentas por que estas tan o mas desesperada que yo?-  
-Yo ya no se Chase, ¡no se me ocurren ideas! ¿Que quieres hacer con Jack?-  
-Nada mujer, nada. ¿Que podríamos ofrecerle al mocoso cuando se le ve tan feliz?-  
-¿En serio no hay nada que se te ocurra?-  
-Si claro Wuya, debemos de tener algo para el guardado en un baúl que supere a una casa en una isla paraíso, la admiración de un montón de idiotas, personas inteligentes con las cuales relacionarse, amigos realmente interesados en sus ideas, y a ese... maestro suyo-  
-¿Que?-  
-Tu sabes, al joven rubio que viste en la bola de cristal. El tipo ese con pose guay y un semblante arrogante, como si estuviera diciendo: "¡Oh si! Soy estudioso de todas y cada una de la ciencias habidas y por haber"-  
-Chase, como lo hiciste sonar, pareciera que te encuentras celoso-  
-Cierra la boca bruja- exclamo Chase molesto.

Chase no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que tratar de pensar. La revelación era bastante horrible como para asimilarla de una sola vez. Sin Jack, el bando Heylin dejaba de ser el bando Heylin. Sin darse cuenta, el se había convertido en la goma que mantenía unida a aquella panda de gente solamente interesada en si misma, de alguna o de otra manera era el único que sostenía entre sus hombros la lealtad de todos los de su alrededor. Sin eso en pie, el resto del puente se caía a pedazos.

Sin embargo, el pedirle al chico que volviera después de aquel horrible mes no iba a ser fácil, o al menos, estaba seguro de que no iba a acceder volver por las buenas. Hablando en serio, ¿que derecho tenía Chase por sobre todas las cosas, sacarlo del lugar donde estaba seguro y tranquilo? Las opciones que estaban en pie para verle volver no eran buenas. Amenazarlo no mejoraría la situación, de hecho, solo la iba a empeorar y por mucho. Secuestrarlo era una idea igual de mala, si no es que absurda. ¿Que era entonces lo que quedaba? ¿Rogarle a Spicer? Chase no se iba a tragar su orgullo ni por un segundo, menos ante el "gusano".

Parecía un chiste, la vida no pudo haberlo puesto en una situación mas irónicamente patética.

-Chase- dijo la bruja otra vez melancólica -¿Y ahora que?-  
-No lo se Wuya, no lo se-

El aire helado volvió, esta vez mucho mas intenso que hacía algunas horas. Las nubes se estremecieron y taparon el sol, fue entonces que altas montañas en donde se encontraba la ciudadela comenzaron a congelarse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de historia, salvo el maestro Lao, no me pertenecen. Son de la Warner bros y de una pagina de internet con ciertos fines de lucro (oh Bad apple). No conseguimos nada haciendo esto, por lo que resulta un mero modo de entretenimiento, así esperamos que se trate.

**Notas**: Si bien este capitulo es muy corto, servirá para ir introduciéndonos de una buena vez en lo que sera la parte principal de la historia (lo cual, como ustedes ya lo saben, son el inicio de los problemas para el pobre de Spicer)

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

ACTO 3

Prologo

Las estrellas sobre el firmamento eran hermosas, parecían cientos de luciérnagas alegrando un fondo plano, negro y aburrido... Desafortunadamente, toda esa belleza nocturna no era suficiente para sacar a Omi del letargo depresivo en el que se encontraba ya desde hacia unas 2 semanas. El pobre chico amarillo se encontraba tumbado sobre el barandal de uno de los pasillos, con una expresión por demás triste sobre su rostro, sosteniendo el bastón del mono con la mano derecha mientras dejaba caer la izquierda por el borde.

Desde que Jack se fue dejándolos atrás, todo a su alrededor se volvió tedioso y carente de energías. Como si cada que hacían una actividad relacionada a los duelos y el kung fu, alguien llegara de la nada y decidiera apagar las luces. Y ahora, encima, con la repentina baja de actividad del bando Heylin, la "mística" búsqueda de los gwus se estaba volviendo eso, una simple y llana búsqueda. Cualquier parecido con la aventura llena de retos que tuvieron antes de la partida de Jack se había vuelto un recuerdo vago.

-Pero que mes mas horrible. Ojala hubiese una manera de que todo volviera a la normalidad- exclamó el chico para sus adentros mientras miraba el bastón del mono.

Un pequeña estrella fugaz iluminó el cielo y Omi subió la cabeza aun con melancolía.

-Como desearía saber como se encuentra. ¿Nos extrañará haya donde esta? ¿Y si esta tan aburrido como yo? ¿Y si planea volver?- pensó con algo de esperanza al principio, pero fue rápidamente desechada -Pero que cosas pienso. Obviamente que no. Ahora esta seguro, cómodo y lleno de compañía amena, ¿que va a hacer extrañándonos?-

Omi siguió desganado en aquel lugar hasta que recibió un toque en el hombro por parte del maestro Fung. El calmado hombre mayor tomo el hombro del chico y le mostró su cara preocupada.

-Hijo- le comentó consternado y con una amabilidad paternal -Se que algo te duele y quiero poder entenderlo por completo. ¿Por que no lo hablas con tu viejo maestro?-

Quizás hubiese sido mejor en esos momentos contar con el apoyo de un padre o de una madre, pero siendo que el pobre chico amarillo era huérfano, con lo único que se podía contar en el momento era con Fung. Omi se hizo a un lado para dejar que pasara, y el buen anciano se recargó en el barandal justo al lado de el, al momento en el que el pequeño le pasó el bastón del mono por entre las rejas.

-Yo se que lo mejor para Jack fue el sendero que eligió para si mismo; ahora esta siguiendo una vida que lo conducirá por un futuro lleno de buenas acciones. Sin embargo, aun así no puedo evitar sentirme triste por su partida y extrañar que nos hiciera la misión imposible- le dijo Omi, deslizándose por el barandal -Es como si todo lo que hacía entretenido esta tarea de buscar los gwus y salvar al planeta se hubiese ido con el-  
-Oh, Omi-  
-Todo esto es culpa de Wuya y de Chase, debieron de haber hecho algo desde el principio para que esto no pasara- le recriminó el chico un tanto molesto -Desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes-

Fung pudo ver que el niño se ponía progresivamente mas melancólico con el paso de la platica, así que pasó la mano del hombro a la cintura, una vez hecho esto, con amor de abuelo logro levantar a Omi sobre el barandal y lo sentó en el borde, para que quedara cara a cara con el. Omi se miro confundido por un rato hasta que noto sobre el la mirada cálida del maestro Fung, entonces fue que se tranquilizó.

-Omi, hay un lección que debes de aprender muy bien sobre el equilibrio entre lo negro y lo blanco, y para tu mala suerte, esto es algo que se termina entendiendo de maneras muy dolorosa- le menciono de manera calmada -No todas las consecuencias buenas son el resultado de buenas actos, así como que no toda buena acción tiene buenos finales-  
-No comprendo maestro Fung-  
-Algo tan simple como esto. Tras el accidente de Jack Spicer, todos ustedes se sintieron mal por lo ocurrido y decidieron convivir con el. Esto los llevó a dejar de verle como un enemigo y mas como un compañero. Si esto no hubiera pasado, ¿crees que Jack se hubiera convertido en su amigo?-  
-La verdad no lo creo-  
-¿Lo vez? Eh aquí un ejemplo del como algo malo al final se termina convirtiendo en algo bueno- le dijo Fung -Jack a hecho una elección que se le debe respetar bajo cualquier circunstancia, aun cuando eso no nos haga felices-  
-¿Usted también se puso triste cuando Jack se fue Maestro?-  
-Así es, por que sabía que en cuanto el muchacho se retirara, todos en el templo se iban a volver desganados y tristes. Eso, hijo, es un ejemplo del como algo bueno se termina trasformando en algo malo-  
-Oh, ahora lo comprendo todo-  
-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es evaluarte a ti mismo como persona y aprender de estas experiencias. El tiempo pasa y va sanando lo que tiene que sanar, y al final todo resulta mejor de lo que creíamos en un principio. Quizás en un futuro no muy lejano puedan volver a verse las caras, con Jack vuelto un gran hombre de negocios y tu, un guerrero dragón dispuesto a seguir manteniendo la tradición y la paz. Ambos se verán al rostro, y reirán juntos al ver como los días han hecho de las suyas desde su juventud hasta ese momento-  
-Yo así lo espero, maestro Fung-

Fung le dio un fuerte abrazo a su alumno, Omi sonrió de oreja a oreja y devolvió el gesto.

XSXSXSXSXSXXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Al momento de abrir la puerta, Dojo se sorprendió de lo que vió entrar. Ahí estaba el con una expresión completamente tranquila en su rostro y saludando a todo el mundo. El resto de los monjes ancianos estarían igualmente encantados de recibirlo de manera aun mas cordial, sin embargo, su presencia en el templo Xiaolin solo significaba noticias serias.

-¿Maestro Lao Fu? ¡Que milagro el verlo por aquí!- el maestro Lao se bajo al suelo y palpó la cabeza de Dojo, quien había sido el único que se acercó a hablarle.

El maestro Lao era uno de los tantos primos del maestro Fung, hijo menor de una de las tantas hermanas de su madre y el único, a parte de el, que había decidido dedicar su vida a la religión. Pero a pesar de eso, su parecido con el era casi nulo. Lao era un anciano pequeño, rechoncho e increíblemente risueño. Ademas de que sus ojos eran muy pequeños y delgados, haciendo pensar que estaban siempre cerrados, y su bigote largo y delgado se levantaba ligeramente cada que sonreía. Solo se parecían en tres cosas: La primera, era la alopecia total. La segunda, el color de piel. Y tercera, su omnipresente serenidad.

Lao provenía de otro templo, uno que se encontraba alrededor del Tíbet, que si bien estaba en un lugar alejado, era mucho mas publico que aquel lugar en donde residía su primo, recibiendo visitantes que se abstenían a tomar muchas fotos. El problemas resultaba que para entrar, se debía hacer una promesa de hacer el menor ruido posible. Todos los monjes en dicho lugar estaban en un profundo estado de oración, de manera que hacían un voto de silencio absoluto una vez que entraban. Lao no había vuelto a decir una sola palabra desde sus 15 años, tiempo en el que se ordenó.

Era la razón por la que todos en el templo Xiaolin estaban tan nerviosos. Teniendo esa férrea preparación espiritual, los monjes mas preparados podían sentir perturbaciones en el balance del Chi, por mas mínima que fuese esta, lo cual significaba que funcionaban como radares para toda la orden xiaolin. Los miembros de la orden solo hacían acto de presencia cuando sentían algo muy importante como para dejarlo pasar. Cabe destacar, que la ultima vez que Lao vino al templo, fue el mismo día que se le dijo a Fung acerca de la aparición de los elementales.

-Bueno, ¿que lo trae aquí? Supongo que no es cosa de los Sheng gon gwu, eso me toca a mi- dijo Dojo con algo de sorna.

El monje no habló, simplemente le dio a Dojo un pequeño pergamino que llevaba entre sus ropas. El dragón lo leyó, y sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse grandes conforme mas avanzaba en las palabras.

-Oh dios santo...- susurro Dojo -¡¿SINTIERON EL CHI DEL DRAGÓN DE METAL?!-

Todos en el templo voltearon a ver a la pequeña lagartija con suma expectación, mientras Lao le pedía inútilmente con señas que bajara su volumen de voz.

-Pe-pero eso es imposible- musitó -No se a tenido avistamiento de un dragón de metal desde el inicio de la orden xiaolin hace mas de 1500 años. ¿Como es posible que haya despertada ahora y de la nada? ¿Tu crees que algo tengan que ver lo sheng gon gwu con esto?-

Lao encogió los hombros. Siendo sincero, las decisiones de los espíritus eran algo trilladas incluso para la gente que se dedicaba a estudiarlas y seguirlas.

-Su chi debe de ser muy tenue y apenas debe estar generando pulsaciones, por que si el dragón de metal hubiese despertado por completo, los chicos lo hubieran sentido también en sus cuerpos- le comentó Dojo -¿Cuanto falta para que su chi se levante?-

Lao miro el reloj y le mostró cinco dedos a Dojo. El dragón lo miro confundido.

-¿Cinco que? ¿Horas, días, semanas?-

Lao volvió a mirar el reloj y le mostró cuatro dedos

-Oh... Rayos...-


End file.
